


Life and Death

by EllieDinaWilliams



Series: The two of us within Life and death [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 32,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieDinaWilliams/pseuds/EllieDinaWilliams
Summary: Continuation of the first one on which we're on Thony's POV
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine, Dina & Joel (The Last of Us), Dina & Tommy (The Last of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us), Ellie & Jesse (The Last of Us), Ellie & Joel (The Last of Us), Ellie & Maria (The Last of Us), Ellie & Tommy (The Last of Us), Ellie (The Last of Us)/Original Character(s), Ellie/Kat (The Last of Us), Esther/Joel (The Last of Us), Joel & Tommy (The Last of Us), Joel (The Last of Us)/Original Female Character(s), Leon S. Kennedy/Original Character(s), Maria/Tommy (The Last of Us)
Series: The two of us within Life and death [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117580
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue: It's all in the feelings

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you support this like the first one and this is also posted on wattpad as well

-" TWO WEEKS AFTER THE WEDDING "-  
THONYS POV

It's been 2 weeks after Momma Ellie and Momma Dinas wedding but for us it feels like yesterday as Momma Ellie and Momma Dinas relationship became sweeter everyday the more I grew up with love and support I needed everyday. We never came back to the farmhouse because Aunt Maria gave us our own house. We did well in the first week and I'm happy to say thay my family is perfect. Momma Ellie became a father figure to me and Momma Dina became my mother but as days go by months years up to now I still thought about my mother is she still alive?, Is she still in Seattle?, Does she miss me? Sometimes I wanted to sneak out of here and go to Seattle to find her but the presence of Momma Ellie and Momma Dina is enough to make me wanna stay here and be contented to thw family I now have. Today is Tuesday which means Momma Ellie would come early from patrol and teach me and my friend Leon to play guitar. Leon is my closest friend here in Jackson she's one of the kids I got along with pretty well and he became a brother to because Leon is 1 year older than me and our friendship is pretty well made resulting for sometimes Momma Ellie being a teaser and defensive DAD to me would tease me to Leon she always says that it's fine to have crushes but I have to remember that I'm still a kid but I always answer that I AM STILL A KID and I don't plan in getting to those stages yet. I was sitting on the porch when I saw Leon with his guitar. Grandpa Joel upon hearing that me and Leon are being taught to play guitar he immediately made us our own custom guitar and gave it to us as a gift on our birthdays as soon as Leon greeted me we immediately went inside to see Momma Dina preparing snacks I looked at the Time and iy's 3:08 pm which means momma Ellie will be home in a few minutes

-" Oh Leon you're here" Momma Dina greeted  
-" Good afternoon Mrs Williams" Leon greetes back  
-" I told you already you can just call me Momma Dina, Dina or Aunt Dina" Momma Dina said  
-" Sorry for that it's just I got used to it" Leon replied  
-" Well it's your choice but hearing that surname surely makes me smile" Momma Dina said making us all smile  
-" Well Ellie would be home any minute now so you two can wait in the living room" Momma Dina said

It didn't took long for Momma Ellie to go home after greeting Momma Dina, Momma Ellie quickly took out her guitar and sat beside Momma Dina. As Momma Ellie played the guitar I remembered she usually plays the chords with her left but now she plays with her right as I remembered that I looked at her now she still manages to be happy. The lesson went for about 2 hours then after Leon went home I sat in the middle of Momma Ellie and Momma Dina

-" How do you guys do that?" I asked  
-" Do what?" Momma Dina asked  
-" How do you guys fall more inlove with each other everyday?" I asked  
-" Kiddo love is not that easy it's not about saying the words I LOVE YOU. Love does not work that way.......love is about trust and care. Me and your Momme Dina always fall more inlove with each other because everyday we choose to to love each other, everyday we choose to trust and care one another" Momma Ellie said  
-" Besides that Thony we choose to love each other more because we want you to see that eventhough we are living in this tyoe of world love can still grow and bloom" Momma Dina added  
-" This is why I love you guys.....everyday you two are giving me new reasons to love you two" I said  
-" And we're glad for that baby girl" Momma Dina said  
-" Well I'd say you and Leon are getting pretty wellat playing the guitar........and the closeness of you two are undeniably unbreakable.......are you sure you two are just friends?" Momma Ellie asked making uer and Momma Dina chuckle  
-" Ok......here we go again" I said rolling my eyes  
-" Ellie your daughter here is just 7 years old God" Momma Dina defended me making Momma Ellie laugh  
-" Dina...........I'm just teasing your daughter because I love how cute she is when her face turns red" Momma Ellie said pinching my cheeks  
-" Well in that I agree" Momma Dina said and thw two laughed more  
-" Ok ok you two won.........Cam we just stop with this topic? please" I said as I looked at the two with matching puppy


	2. Chapter 1 - It's been years

-"13 YEARS LATER"-  
-THONYS POV-

13 years has passed and everything went well. Jackson is stable Uncle Tommy and Aunt Maria are doing a great job running the place with the help of Momma Ellie and Momma Dina. Grandpa Joel and Granny Esther is happy being together while me and Leon grew more older and closer having each others back. As I grew older many people started noticing the resemblance of my characteristics to my adoptive parents. I became the fearless and brave survivor like Ellie Williams and I became the smart and humorous survivor like Dina Williams those characteristics represented myself to be known as the one and only Thony Williams as I became morw like my adoptive family, At the age of 11 I started taking chores for the community I helped out growing plants, cleaning the stables and horses, and taling posts as a watcher in the gates towers and at the age of 14 I started participating in group patrols led by Aunt Cat not so long after when I turned 17 Momma Ellie and Momma Dina agreed to let me join on paired patrols. I usually got paired with Uncle Jesse, Momma Dina and sometimes Momma Ellie or Leon but at the most part up to now Uncle Jesse was really my partner. When it's our time to patrol we usually just talked about what life is back in the days and because of Uncle Jesse I knew everything from Aunt Cat being Momma Ellies Ex and from him to being Momma Dinas Ex for two times obviously I saw the last time they've been in a relationship and I was 6 back then but I still couldn't believe that their friendship didn't even had a scratch thus it stayed strong. Its been 13 years and many things happened but I still remembered my mom did she even plan of finding me? Did she even bother running after me as I ran after she shot me?. Sometimes I thought about things like that but now it didn't really bother me anymore. Every now and then I reminisce about the past the part when Momma Ellie left me and Momma Dina in the farmhouse though Momma Dina would hide herself from me but I still can see her cry over Momma Ellie sometimes I would wake up in the middle of the night and pretend to sleep just to see Momma Dina cry over Momma Ellies flanel. But now I've always loved seeing them together seeing them care so much for me like I am their own. Meeting them was the most happiest day of my life and losing them would hurt me so much. On the other hand I've got friends that I can trust my whole life with specially Leon I don't know but eversince I turned 13 I started having a crush on him but I didn't care to much. I wanted to tell Momma Ellie and Momma Dina about it but I don't want them to find out because they'll just say that they're right so I just hid that feeling away and kept it for myself. Today is Friday which means Me, Grandpa Joel, Granny Esther, Uncle Tommy, Aunt Maria, Momma Ellie and Momma Dina would be having a movie night at Grandpa Joels house. I immediately changed my clothes into thick ones as snow is slowly approaching and by that it means It's almost Momma Dina and Momma Ellies 12th year anniversary of being together I quickly went down and saw Momma Ellie and Momma Dina Talking. I thought to myself their anniversary is on this upcoming thursday. I quickly escaped to that thought and rushed over to them 

-" Oh I thought you're not going to come?" Momma Ellie said  
-" What?! Who says I'm not?" I asked  
-" Well you're taking too long" Momma Dina said  
-" Hey don't dress to nice Leons not there" Momma Ellie said making her and Momma Dina laugh  
-" Oh HaHa.......Do I look like I'm dresses nice?" I asked showing them the clothes I'm wearing  
-" Nope but your red cheeks answers it all" Momma Ellie said  
-" Ughhh.......Momma Dina can you make Momma Ellie stop please" I said to Momma Dina  
-" Well....I don't want to get slapped by your mother it hurts y'know........c'mon lets go" Momma Ellie said opening the door  
-" Well I guess I know who I'll go if you teased me again" I said laughing  
-" Well your Momma Ellies cheek quickly turned red when I slapped her once" Momma Dina said  
-" What do you mean once you slapped me twice" Momma Ellie said making us all laugh

As we got out the cold wind greeted us sending shivers all around our body thankfully we're wearing thick clothes so the cold didn't bother us when we walked our way to Grandpa Joels house when we got there everyone was already there we immediately took a seat and began to watch a movie everyone is all wrapped up and comfortably sitting while watching but not me I wasn't even paying attention to what we're watching since I was too busy thinking what I'll do or what surprise I'll make for Momma Ellie and Momma Dinas wedding anniversary. Comr to think of it Momma Ellie would always have plans and she never fails to surprise Momma Dina but to day I'll be the one who's going to surprise them. Earlier I heard Uncle Tommy talking to Momma Ellie and Momma Dina about their patrol which would be held on the day of their own anniversary which means I can have a lot of time to get ready my plan is to make them a romantic dinner " I GUESS THAT'S THE PLAN" I said to myself not so long after the movie came to an end and everyone was saying their goodbyes. When we got home I immediately went upstairs but before I could take one step I heard Momma Ellie and Momma Dina talking

-" Looks like we got patrol duties on our anniversary hon" Momma Ellie said  
-" Looks like it" Momma Dina replied  
-" Where did Tommy posted you?" Momma Ellie asked  
-" Creek trails how about you?" Momma Dina asked  
-" Northwest look out so it means our trails are close" Momma Ellie said  
-" Well I guess we're both busy on that day babe" Momma Dina said  
-" Let's just make sure to go home early so we can celebrate babe......you be safe ok" Momma Ellie said  
-" Sure I will and I like your idea" Momma Dina said  
-" C'mon then let's have some sleep I know you're tired" Momma Ellie said  
-" Sure" Momma Dina said

I continued my way up to my room and took off my jacket and layed in my bed

-" They don't even know what awaits them on thursday" I said to myself and drifted to sleep


	3. Chapter 2 - Please be safe

-"THURSDAY"-  
THONYS POV

-" Hey are you listening?" Leon asked  
-" Oh......oh sorry it's just I had lots of things in mind" I answered  
-" Ok......so as I was saying yesterdays patrol sucked" He said  
-" Why?" I asked  
-" Coz you're not there" He answered  
-" Leon we rarely got paired in patrols" I said  
-" I know that's why it sucks" He replied  
-" You always say that" I said  
-" Yeah because you're always not my patrol partner" He said  
-" Oh my!!" I said making us both stand up from the bench we're sitting  
-" What?" He asked  
-" What time is it?" I asked  
-" It's 3:30 pm in the afternoon" He answered  
-" Oh my god I gotta go" I said but beforw I could even move Leon held my shoulder  
-" Where are you going?" He asked  
-" I forgot today's Momma Ellie and Momma Dinas anniversary I was planning on surprising them but now I'm running out of time they'll be home any minute now" I said  
-" Oh yeah.........don't worry I'll help you c'mon" Leon said pulling me to my house

As we got there we immediately took a breather

-" Ok so what's the plan to be exact?" Leon asked  
-" I'm planning to make them a romantic dinner" I said  
-" Well that sounds like a plan now c'mon lets start" He said

I cooked the food as Leon started decorating the table he started putting on wine glasses and two plates at each side of the table as I look at him I felt a deep appreciation for him helping my heary felt nevertheless same it made me feel more in love with him. I found myself staring at him for what seems like minutes so I immediately cjanged my attention in cooking as soon as he called me

-" Hey how's the food going?" He asked  
-" Almost done, How about the table?" I asked back  
-" Already set" He answered  
-" What time is it?" I asked  
-" It's 4:10 pm" He answered  
-" Good as soon as this food is ready they should be home" I said  
-" Ok cool" He replied

A few minutes passed and the food's already cooked. I quickly went to the table and put it down as I set the food on the table I quickly went back to the kitchen and as I make my way through I stepped on a slippery floor causing me to slide causing Leon to catch me preventing me to fall and as he did that the distance of our faves became close as we almost kissed. We stayed in that position for seconds then Leon helped me get up

-" Are you ok?" He asked  
-" Yeah, Thanks for the save" I answered as I patted her shoulder  
-" Sure, anytime" He replied

We waitwd for Momma Ellie and Momma Dina to come home but a few hours had passed and the two is not yet home I started to get nervous and I didn't know what to do

-" Leon what timw is it?" I asked  
-" It's almost 9" He answered  
-" The two should be home by now" I said  
-" Hey relax ok there's too many sightings of infected recently so maybe that's the reason of the delay" Leon said  
-" Shall we go to the gate and see what's happening.....I'm getting a bad feeling about this" I said  
-" Sure.....sure let me just get my jacket" Leon said

After Leon got his jacket we immediately went to the stables to where the log book is when we got there I saw Aunt Maria and Uncle Tommy together with other patrollers and the patrol partners of Momma Ellie and Momma Dina

-" Uncle Tommy what's happening?" I asked him as me and Leon made our way to the crowd

Uncle Tommy loomed at me with a worried face having thoughts if he'll say what's happening or not and then Aunt Maria joined in

-" Thony" she called  
-" What? What's happening?" I asked  
-" Follow me" she said

I followed Aunt Maria to the top of the watch tower when we got there she handed me a scope and as I looked to the direction she's pointing I saw a wildfire happening not so far from Jackson

-" How could this happen it's winter......there's no way a fire can grow that huge" I said  
-" Unless people did it" Aunt Maria said  
-" What's happening Aunt Maria where's Momma Ellie and Momma Dina?" I asked  
-" Your Momma Ellie and Momma Dina got taken by an unknown group....Roger....your Momma Ellies patrol partner said that they're supposed to reunite with Dina and her patrol partner in a specific place so they can all go home together but when they're there this specific group was there and when your Momma Ellie saw your Momma Dina on the hands of this group she immediately ordered Roger to come back here amd request for back up but when he looked back he saw Ellie got taken as well" Aunt Maria said  
\- " What's the connection of this specific group to the fire that's happening?" I asked and then gunshots were heard from the fire  
-" Hunters like to play with the people they capture so I'm assuming that the group Roger was talking about was the hunters and maybe that fire is their purpose of showing us that they're playing with Ellie and Dina" Aunt Maria said  
-" Then why are we still here.......what're you doing you should send us to rescue them" I said  
-" Tommy already is forming a rescue team they're about to leave.......but Thony I'm not letting you go" Aunt Maria said  
-" What?!......My parents are out there dying I'm not just gonna sit here and fucking wait" I said

I didn't let Aunt Maria talk I immediately went down the watch tower and made my way to my horse when I saw Grandpa Joel and Uncle Tommy

-" Kiddo what're you doing?" Uncle Tommy asked  
-" I'm coming with you" I answered  
-" Thony just stay here we got this" Grandpa Joel said  
-" No!......I'm not waiting here.....I want to help.......I will help" I said

I immediately went to the table where the guns and ammo is the I saw Leon reloading his gun

-" Y'ready?" He asked  
-" Yes absolutely ready" I answered

I got my gun and went to my horse I rode it and quickly went to the gate where the others are waiting

-" Ok now that we're all here.........I want you to prepare yourselves. Hunters are our worst enemy besides the infected and today we fight them again.......we need to rescue Ellie and Dina whatever it takes and maybe finally put an end to this group" Grandpa Joel said  
-" That's all everybody get ready" Uncle Tommy said

And by that the gates opened and not so long after we finally left Jackson and made our way to the fire


	4. Chapter 3 - Rescue crusade

THONYS POV

The temperature became hotter as we approach the fire. As for the plan we decided to go by pairs so we can quickly kill the fire and we can scope out the area. Me and Leon are posted on southwest of the fire then we decided to put out the fire luckily we managed to put out some of it and just as planned we successfully put out the fire and not so long after the whole fire that was covering the forest has gone out me and Leon then decided to go in after we went i we saw couple of tents the whole forest was covered with complete silence then I saw Momma Ellie laying on the ground with Momma Dina holding her and as I got closer I got a good look to what's happening then I saw Momma Ellie severely beaten up as well as Momma Dina and as I examined Momma Ellie more I saw that she ahs two gunshot wounds one at her shoulder and the other one is on her side. We're approaching the two when suddenly Momma Dina saw me and then she suddenly shouted

-" THONY RUN!!!" Momma Dina shouted

As she shouted that Leon pulled me to the ground then the shoot out happened Momma Dina crawled to the nearest rock while me and Leon helped Momma Ellie and left her to Momma Dina after making sure they're safe Leon and I returned fire but as the hunters were getting close the whole rescue team of Jackson showed up having the upperhand the hunters didn't have the chance to take cover and before we even know it the hunters was finished then the leader of the group was left he begged for his life but Grandpa Joel didn't show signs of mercy amd immediately shot the guy but he was able to say something before he totally died

-" YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THIS" He said and then died

I quickly went to Momma Dina and checked their situation when I got to them I saw Momma Ellie cougjing out blood and more blood can be seen coming out of her gunshot wound. I kneeled over to her amd supported her head witj my hand she's running out of breath but she was able to speak

-" Thony.....I'm glad you're here" Momma Ellie said  
-" Ofcourse......Momma Ellie you got this ok you'll be ok" I said  
-" It's.......it's my vision it's getting blurry" She said  
-" Ellie goddammit don't die now.......we still have an anniversary to celebrate right" Momma Dina said  
-" Yeah......I made you two a surprise.....c'mon Momma Ellie" I said as tears started falling  
-" I-I'm getting sleepy" she said  
-" Momma Ellie don't close your eyes" I said  
-" Take care of your mom for me ok" Momma Ellie said then she caughed more blood  
-" Momma Ellie please don't do this" I said in between sobbing

She wasn't able to speak as she began coughing more and more blood then Grandpa Joel and Uncle Tommy came in

-" Thony take Ellie back to Jackson we'll take care of here" Grandpa Joel said  
-" Leon you take them back" Uncle Tommy said  
-" I will" Leon said

As Grandpa Joel held Momma Ellie he bagan to tear up then he hamded me Momma Ellie as she bagan to cougj more and more blood but she was able to speak

-" I'm not going to make it" She said in between coughing  
-" Yes you will" I said

Leon supported Momma Ellie while I supported Momma Dina we both rode on our horses and gallopped our way back to Jackson. As we got there Aunt Maria quickly led us to the clinic the way there was far as Momma Ellie was in and out of conciousness but before she passed out she whispered to me

-" Thony.....I love you.....take good care of your mother" She said and fell to the ground causing me and Leon to be out of balanced and fell also

Leon and I carried Momma Ellie to the clinic and as we got there the doctor quickly checked on her

-" Imma be honest with you Dina the shot Ellie had is dangerous and critical yes the two bullets came out but it went through some of her major veins on the shoulder and on her side the bullet went compketely through her liver as much as I don't want to say this but she's also losing a lot of blood and needs blood transfusion if anyone of you whose blood is type O then that's great but let me tell you this she has a 50/50 chance to live" The doctor said  
-" Do whatever you can to save her please.......My blood is type O do whatever you need to do" Momma Dina said  
-" Sure come with me and we'll take the amount of blood she'll need" The doctor said

Momma Dina and the doctor left leaving me outside the emergency room. I can't help but look at the place I'm in Jacksons clinic was huge and it has it's own emergency room in which the doctor is in and doing his best to save Momma Ellie a few minutes passed and Momma Dina went out of the ER then the operation has started. Me, Leon and Momma Dina waited outside sitting on the clinics chairs

-" Imma go get you two something to drink" Leon said and took off

Momma Dina cried as she covered her face with her bloody hands I went ober to her and sat beside her

-" Momma Dina" I said brushing my hands on her back   
-" Thony I'm fine.......I'm a hundred percent sure Ellie will survive this" She said  
-" I know Momma Dina.......Momma Ellie loves us and she'll never leave us not like this" I said  
-" But I just couldn't helo but blame myself Thony.....I was the one whose supposed to get shot......I was the one whose supposed to be inside not Ellie" Momma Dina said in between sobbing  
-" Momma Dina none of that is on you......Momma Ellie doesn't want you getting hurt that's why even if it meant her life......she'll risk it just to protect you that's how much Momma Ellie loves you" I said  
-" I know Thony......I know I'm just glad you're here" Momma Dina said and hugged me

Momma Dina and I stayed in that position for a few minutes and then Grandpa Joel, Grandma Esther, Uncle Tommy, Aunt Maria, Aunt Lisa and Uncle John arived

-" How is she?" Grandpa Joel asked  
-" She's fine she's inside.......the doctor said that the bullets went through some of her major parts of her veins in her shoulder and the other one on her liver she has a 50/50 chance" Momma Dina said then Grandpa Joel hugged him  
-" Dina......Ellie is tough she'll make it.....you need to be tough for her and Thony and for yourself......It ain't your fault ok" He said  
-" I know.....I know" Momma Dina answered  
-" Thony are you ok?" Grandma Esther asked  
-" Yes.....Yes I'm fine" I answered  
-" Where's Leon?" Aunt Maria asked  
-" He just went out to fetch us somethi g to drink" I answered  
-" That's the last time those hunters will bring harm to us" Uncle Tommy said  
-" How about me and Lisa will fetch us something to eat?" Uncle John asked  
-" That'll be appreciated" Aunt Maria said  
-" Sure we'll be back in a bit" Uncle John said them him and Aunt Lisa took off

A few more hours has passed but still the doctor still didn't come out. Tiredness didn't bother us as we remained awake and patient none of us didn't want to leave or even move a muscle we all just stared at the Emergency rooms door not even saying anything to each other. It's almost 4 am when the doctor finally came out


	5. Chapter 4 - Let' just wait

THONYS POV

As the doctor came out and took off his mask he stared at us for a brief moment with eyes that's filled with assurance and sadness and then he spoke

-" She's now stable" The doctor said making us sigh for relief  
-" But" He said making us look back at him  
-" I don't know when is the specific time she'll wake up all we know is when the drugs paid off and her wounds will heal she'll probably wake up and when she doesn't then we don't know when" The doctor said  
-" But she's safe.......if you want to visit her she's in room 01" He added  
-" Thank you" Momma Dina said  
-" No problem" The doctor said then he walked towards me  
-" Your Momma is a fighter Thony.....she flatlined earlier but she was able to comeback" The doctor said then took off

After the doctor left we all went to the room where Momma Ellie is and seeing her made me feel bad for myself. If I came early then this wouldn't happen. I know none of this is our fault but I just couldn't help myself to feel it. We all stayed for a long while until it's just me, Leon and Momma Dina left in the room. Leon stayed for a while until I told him that he can go home and take some rest after thanking him for his help he left leaving me and Momma Dina

-" Momma Dina" I said  
-" Yes?" she asked  
-" How about you take some rest.......I'll take care of here" I said  
-" Sure......sure thing baby girl.......if you feel tired just wake me up" she said  
-" Sure Momma......you rest now" I said

Momma Dina layed on the couch and immediately she fell asleep as she slept my eyes quickly roamed the whole room and once again I can't help but praise Jackson. The city upgraded so well the clinic is now conplete with tools and equipments to save people more doctors and nurses are adding in and lastly the city grew more and more as more people settled in. Jacksons population became huge but thankfully the city was able to adjust as Uncle Tommy increased the number of houses. I roamed the room and then my eyes settled in to my peacefully sleeping Momma Dina. I examined her and counted how many bruises she has then a memory started lingering from my memory

-" STOP.........STOP......STOP..........SHE'S NOT A PART OF THIS SHE'S INNOCENT" Momma Ellie said  
-" Good" Abby replied then I fell out of conciousness

I couldn't move a muscle at the thought of that memory but I was able to move my eyes to the sight of Momma Ellie sleeping on the bed still wearing her clothes which is soaked in blood. As I scan her I notice something on her flannels pocket so I took it. It's a paper with blood covering the half of it I unfolded it to reveal a letter  
Momma Ellie wrote.

Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
Noyhing is more true  
than my love for you

On this special day  
I'll love you all the way  
Let's reminisce about yesterday  
And relive it today

Sugar, sweet, pain and salty  
that's how I describe our relationship mostly  
In times of weakness  
You're my strength  
In times of pain  
You're my happiness

It's been 12 years since our wedding  
But still I hear church bells ringing  
Happy 12th anniversary  
To my one and only baby

Together with our daughter Thony  
Our life became happy  
And even if the world we live in sucked  
Atleast we found each other to be loved

Dina it's been 12 years  
We shared a lot of tears  
We faced many challenges  
But we fight them with eagerness

Happy 12th anniversary my love  
Wishing for more years to have  
Dina I say this everyday but I love you  
Forever and ever I will and still do

PS: I wrote this while me and Roger are chilling at the look out I stull couldn't bear in mind that we're on patrol on our 12th amniversary but atleast I had the time to write this poem for you. I don't know why but I'm feeling nervous right now I feel something is happening oh well I guess I'm just still nervous when I make things for you babe I can't wait to see you and give this to you I know this ain't the best gift but I can tell Thony has a plan

Yours truly,  
E.W.

I folded the paper again and put it back to the flannels pocket thinking it would be best if Momma Ellie would be the one to give it to Momma Dina. As I secure the paper on the pocket a smile appeared on my lips as I remembered what Momma Ellie wrote on that last sentence of the letter

-" Momma Ellie you know me too well" I whispered  
-" But your instinct also knew what's gonna happen" I said holding back my tears

I looked up to the ceiling and wiped my tears I closed my eyes for a few minutes when I heard someone came in I opened my eyes to reveal Uncle Jesse standing beside me

-" Hey......sorry to wake you up but I came as soon as I heard......How's Ellie?" He asked  
-" Momma Ellie's fine the doctor said it might take her a few before she wakes up" I answered  
-" That's good how about Dina?" He asked  
-" She's right over there......I let her sleep for a while so she can rest" I answered looking at Momma Dina while Uncle Jesse did the same  
-" Well......I wish I could stay but I have patrol" He said  
-" Oh shoot I forgot we have patrol today" I said and immediately stood up  
-" Hey......Hey now it's ok......Leon volunteered to be my partner for today and he also told me about what happened" Uncle Jesse said  
-" That's a relief tell Leon I said Thank you" I said  
-" Will do........Don't worry your Aunt Cat will be here any minute she can look over so you can rest" Uncle Jesse said putting one hand on my shoulder  
-" Ok" I replied  
-" I better get going then" He said

As soon as Uncle Jesse left I looked ovwr to my phone to check what time it is. It's almost 7 in the morning. I checked on Momma Ellie and sat on the chair. After a few minutes Aunt Cat came in and took over so I can sleep but before I could sleep I looked at Momma Dina and Momma Ellie one more time and slowly drifted to sleep.


	6. Chapter 5 - sometimes patrol is relaxing

-"3 YEARS EARLIER"-  
THONYS POV

-" Y'know I know this route better than you" Momma Ellie shouted as I raced with her to the southeast look out

It's my first paired patrol and I'm quite excited about it and nervous at the same time. I stopped my horse and waited for Momma Ellie

-" Good" she said taking a deep breath  
-" Well the falls breeze is really something" She said  
-" I agree......Momma Ellie who do you usually do this route with?" I asked  
-" Mostly Tommy or Joel sometimes Dina" she answered  
-" Well now you're with me" I said  
-" Yeah.....so don't be a pain in the ass ok?" she said  
-" I won't........Aunt Cat said I always do great while I'm on group patrols" I said  
-" Well group patrols differ in paired patrols ok.......and if you think you're ready I trust you just go to shorter routes for now and see how you can handle them" Momma Ellie reminded  
-" Y'know you and Grandpa Joel are starting to sound a like" I said  
-" Well when I was at your age Joel also gave me the same line....I was quite not listening because I knew I can handle it....but now.....I understood how he feels" she said  
-" Momma Ellie how far are we to the look out?" I asked  
-" We're close just a few meters more" she answered

The rest of the trip was filled with laughs as we joked around and atlast we arrived at the look out

-" You can tie Gemini here" she said  
-" Ok" I replied tieing my horse next to my Momma Ellies horse named blake  
-" The whole coast is clear as usual since infected rarely go in this direction......how about you sign us in" Momma Ellie said

I quickly signed us in and went after Momma Ellie who's sitting comfortably with her guitar

-" I didn't know there's a guitar here" I said as I sat beside her  
-" Hey.....yeah I left this guitar here so I can have something to keep me busy while staying here......It's been years since I left it here and I'm glad it's still good" she answered  
-" Question...Since when did you have a crush on Momma Dina and how long did you have a crush on her?" I asked  
-" Well I was 15 when I came to Jackson and I'm also 15 when I had a crush on your Momma Dina and when I count the years up to now then I've been crushing hard on your Momma for" Momma Ellie said as she started strumming the guitar  
-" For 18 years now" Momma Ellie added as she continued strumming the guitar  
-" Wow....that's.....that's cool" I said  
-" Yeah how about you?" she asked making me confused  
-" How long do you have a crush on your friend Leon?" She asked and started laughing  
-" Hey......I never had a crush on Leon.....we're just friends" I said  
-" Don't tell me you also like girls?" Momma Ellie asked amd continued to laugh  
-" Why not.....I mean you and Momma Dina are both girls" I said making Momma Ellie stop laughing  
-" It's fine with me......but I can tell if a girl is just like me or Dina....And I am a hundred percent sure you're a girl.....And I can tell you like Leon.....based on your reactions when you're with him.....trust me I have a keen eye for this thing" Momma Ellie said  
-" OH HA-HA-HA very funny" I said rolling my eyes away from her  
-" Hey young lady watch that attitude" Momma Ellie said as she strums the guitar again  
-" Lemme try" I said as I grabbed the guitar from her  
-" let me see if I teached you well.....don't disappoint me" Momma Ellie said  
-" Don't worry I won't, you teached me and Leon pretty well" Momma Ellie said  
-" Well I heard Leon play and it went pretty well so I guess it's time to see what you got" she said

I started strumming the guitar to create a sound while Momma Ellie listened then I started singing the song MOON RIVER that I learned from Momma Ellie

MOON RIVER, WIDER THAN A MILE  
I'M CROSSING YOU IN STYLE SOMEDAY  
OH, DREAM MAKER, YOU HEART BREAKER  
WHEREVER YOU'RE GOIN, I'M GOIN YOUR WAY

TWO DRIFTERS OFF TO SEE THE WORLD  
THERE'S SUCH A LOT OF WORLD TO SEE  
WE'RE AFTER THE SAME RAINBOWS END,  
WAITIN 'ROUND THE BEND  
MY HUCKLEBERRY FRIEND, MOON RIVER AND ME

As I strum the ending beat I turned to see Momma Ellie smiling

-" Now tell me Did I disappoint you Momma?" I asked  
-" Nope totally didn't you have a great voice by the way and you sang it better than I did" she said  
-" Thanks" I replied  
-" The sun is setting in we better head back" Momma Ellie said  
-" Ok......I can't wait to see Momma Dina" I said  
-" Right......I miss Dina already" Momma Ellie said  
-" You always miss each other when you two are far away from one another" I said  
-" Do we?" Momma Ellie aksed then turned her face at me smiling  
-" Yes you two do" I answered  
-" Maybe because we love each other so so much" Momma Ellie said  
-" What do you mean MAYBE.....you both truly love each other" I said  
-" Well I guess" Momma Ellie said and we both laughed

Going back to Jackson was once again filled wiyh laughs then Momma Elliendecided to show me something. She trailed off and I followed her to a cliff and the view is breathtaking the whole town can be seen and the golden rays of the sunset makes the community shine

-" Wow" I said as I looked at the view  
-" Yeah I know" Momma Ellie said

The most part we went full on silent just admiring the view a few more minutes went on and silence took over then Momma Ellie broke it

-" These are one of the reasons why we can be happy eventhough we live in this type of world" Momma Ellie said  
-" Momma Ellie.......I know I asked this like a thousand times already.........but everyday I always ask myself....How do you do it....How do you wake up everyday not feeling sadness?....Why do you always have new reasons to love Momma Dina?.....Why can't I see or feel any negative vibes coming from you?" I asked  
-" Baby girl....who says I'm not sad.....who says I don't have negative vines or thoughts in me......Y'know if there's something I've learned from my past is that every seconds we fight, every hour we cry but everytime pain makes its way, everyday you find new reasons to survive, everyday you find someone to love even if that is the exact same person...kiddo...everyday you keep finding something to fight for" Ellie said  
-" I wish I could be brave just like you Momma" I said  
-" Thony you don't have to be me to be brave, you're you and I'm me Thony you're already brave you don't need to be in someones shoes to be brave because it doesn't, you have to be you, it's your own life it evolves around your choice me and Dina we're just here to guide you we're just here to prepare you to what's outside" Momma Ellie said  
-" Are you proud of what I've become?" I asked  
-" Ofcourse we are proud Thony" Momma Ellie said making me smile  
-" We should head back.....the sun's about to go down and we don't want to keep your Momma Dina worried" Momma Ellie said turning her horse towards the trail back to Jackson

I took one last look at the view and took a deep breath then I followed Momma Ellie


	7. Chapter 6 - pull the plug

-"1 WEEK LATER"-  
THONYS POV

1 week has passed and Momma Ellie is still unconcious the doctor lets us take Momma Ellie home so we can take much care for her. Nurses camr to visit to check her vitals. Today's Thursday which means the doctor will be the one to visit and will be checking on Momma Ellie as we planned it. When the doctor came he immediately checked on Momma Ellie

-" Dina, Thony I'm.going to be honest with you.......if Ellie won't wake up after 2 months then......I'm sorry we have no reason but to pull the plug" The doctor said  
-" Wait......what?!" I asked  
-" Ellie's body has already stopped recovering the wounds she had has already healed she's supposedly expected to wake up when that happeneds but 3 days has passed since her wounds totally healed which means" The docter said bot wanting to continue his sentence  
-" What do you mean?" Momma Dina asked  
-" Dina......Ellie's still alive her heart is still beating ......but her brain is dead.........I've been keeping a close track of her situation and I'm sorry if her brain wouldn't function then we have no choice but to let her die it's your decision" The doctor said  
-" You want us to Mercy kill Momma Ellie?" I asked  
-" Thony.......I'm just saying the possibility being diagnosed withe the state of your brain being dead is hard believe me" The doctor said  
-" No......that's no........Momma Ellie will survive" I said  
-" I'll leave you two be so you two can talk this out but I'm telling you.....you don't need to decide this right now I'm giving Ellie 2 months so I can see if something will happen" The doctor said and left

When the doctor left I quickly went upstairs and saw Momma Dina crying. Everyday when I saw her cry I couldn't help but feel bad and blame myself if only I came more early then this wouldn't happen Momma Dina wouldn't be crying and Momma Ellie wouldn't be laying in the bed unconcoliously. I went over to Momma Dina and rubbed her back gently

-" Momma Dina.......don't worry Momma Ellie will wake up she's just resting" I said  
-" I know Thony......I know but....when the day comes and your momma wouldn't wake up then we have no choice" Momma Dina said wiping her tears and faced me  
-" What?.....Momma Dina are you giving up" I said standing up  
-" Thony it's not like that believe me I'm not giving up all that I'm saying is-----"   
-" NO THAT'S WHAT'S COMING TO ME MOMMA DINA YOU'RE GIVING UP YOU'RE GIVING HER UP WHAT KIND OF PARTNER ARE YOU ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW" I said cutting off Momma Dinas sentence  
-" Thony I'm not giving up I NEVER gave upI WOULDN'T give up......Thony giving up was never a choice giving up is not an option to this world full of miserable deception. Thony all that I'm saying is thay let's just wait let's see what happens and if the time comes and Ellie won't wake up then we have to let go......Thony I know it's hard but if this is the end then we couldn't do anything about it.....Maybe this is her way of telling us that this is the end this is her end, Thony I loved Ellie as much as how much you love her as your mother and it hurts for me to hear that I'm not giving up Thony I'm just preparing us to the possibility" Momma Dina said as we both started crying  
-" Momma Dina......I need to think.....I need space.....I have to go" I said leaving the room  
-" Thony please" Momma Dina called  
-" I needed to think" I called and trailed off

I went outside and got my phone out I searched Leons phone number and immediately messaged him upon receiving his reply I quickly went to his house

DINA'S POV

When Thony left I tried to go after her but she's already gone I went upstairs to the room where Ellie is and sat beside the bed and held her hand with my two hands and started sobbing

-" Ellie.......please wake up....I know you....I know you'll pass this" I said but there's no response  
-" God Ellie don't end it like this please it's too early.....please just give me a sign saying you'll be ok....please.....just please don't let it end like this" I said and continued sobbing  
-" Ellie......I just I don't think I could handle anything when you're gone I'll be strong for Thony Ellie.....just don't die please" I said inbetween sobbing

I continued sobbing until I didn't even realize I fell asleep

THONYS POV

Upon reaching Leons house I quickly knocked at his door and as he opened it I quickly hugged him he returned the hug and while we hugged the presence of Leon made me calm and made me stop crying

-" Hey come in" He said and led me to the living room  
-" Mind telling me what's wrong?" He asked  
-" It's just that the doctor said if Momma Ellie will not wake uo after 2 months then they'll pull the plug" I said  
-" Then what're you doing here you're supposed to be by your Momma Dinas side so you can both comfort each other" Leon said  
-" That's the reason why I came here.....I needed to clear my mind" I said  
-" Ok I might know this one.....did you say something to her again?" Leon asked  
-" Yes" I answered shortly letting out a sigh  
-" Thony what is it this time?" He asked  
-" I just got pissed off because she wanted to pull the plug when the time comes" I answered  
-" Thony you know that I know that's not what your momma meant" He said  
-" I know" I replied  
-" Thony just for my advice......Your Momma Dina is just thinking of the possibility that might or migjt not happen because no one can tell when is their own death I know your Momma Ellie is strong and she'll fighy this but when the time comes then none of us can put a stop to it" Leon said  
-" I know.....I just.....I need to think what I said" I replied  
-" I don't want to be rude so if you want to stay for tonight it's fine......I'm sure Mama won't mind" Leon said  
-" Thanks.....I appreciate it" I said  
-" Sure everything for the girl I----" He stopped his sentence  
-" Everything for my bestfriend" He completed  
-" Nice" I replied  
-" There's a space bedroom on the kitchen next to the bathroom" He said  
-" Sure.....Thankyou for letting me stay in for the night" I said  
-" Ofcourse.......Now come on I'll lead you the way" He said  
-" Sure" I replied as we both stood up


	8. Chapter 7 - Little Argument

-"1 YEAR EARLIER"-  
THONYS POV

-" MOMMA DINA IT'S NIT LIKE THAT.....I I DIDN'T START THE FIGHT IF THOSE ASSHOLES DIDN'T SEXUALLY HARASS DIANA THEN NON OF THOSE WOULD'VE HAPPENED" I said with a raised voice as we got home

That night me and my bestfriend Diana decided to go to the bar to chill out when suddenly 6 men joined in and started sexually harrassing Diana making me pissed off so I stood up and punched the men that started the whole riot thankfully Seth and Uncle John came in and stopped the fight we all went to Jackson jail there Aunt Maria talked to us then she called Momma Dina causing her to rush at me now here I am drunk and out of control I don't even know why I am shouting at Momma Dina

-" Then why start a fight Thony?" Momma Dina asked calmly  
-" I DIDN'T START THE FIGHT.....I JUST DEFENDED MY FRIEND WHAT ELSE DO I NEED TO DO WHEN I SEE MY FRIEND GOT HARASSED JUST SIT THERE LIKE I DON'T FUCKING CARE" I said with a raised voice  
-" Why are you shouting? I'm asking you politely Thony" Momma Dina said as she puts one hand on my shoulder  
-" Because by the looks of it you don't even believe me" I said with a slight calmed voice  
-" Thony it's not that I don't believe you.......I worry ok.....I was scared when I got the news that you faught off 6 men and loom at yourself you're severely bruised up c'mon let me treat your wounds and bruises" Momma Dina said pulling me to the living room   
-" let me see" she said as she puts on an ice pack on my bruised eye making me flinch  
-" Next time if there's too many just calk for help or just avoid them and leave ok" Momma Dina said  
-" Are you saying that what I did is wrong? that what I did is not the rigjt thing to do?" I asked  
-" No!....What I'm saying is that if you can't handle them just avoid them or ask for help I never meant to say that what you did is wrong yes you defended your friend but Thony you faced 6 men" Momma Dina said  
-" Can we just call it a night?" I said as I stood up  
-" I haven't finished treating your bruises and wounds Thony" Momma Dina said  
-" Then don't fucking treat them I'm ok now......I'm tired of this argument" I said  
-" We are not arguing Thony......I'm just worried....I'm just making sure that mu daughter is ok because----"  
-" THEN STOP FUCKING WORRYING......YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER" I shouted making the both of us froze to what I said  
-" I........I-I didn't.......I just.......I need rest my head hurts" I said backing off and quickly rushed to my room

I quickly locked the door and sat down faving the mirror the room was dark but the lights coming from the outside enabled me to see my face. I examined each bruises I had first the black eye that's forming on my right eye, second the handmark on my neck as the other giy tried choking me then lastly I looked at my knuckles which has blood coming out from it. I looked at myself and examined every detail on my face then I remembered what I just said to Momma Dina earlier

-" FUCK WHY'D YOU EVEN SAID THAT WHAT WERE YOU THINKING" I said to myself

I faceplamed myself with my two hands and thought of an explanation to say tomorrow but nothing came out of my head but just pure head ache so I decided to sleep

I wake up with not so much energy as I quickly remembered what happened yesterday and what I said then I remembered that I have patrol today at first I don't want to but if it will help me get off somethings in my mind I decided to go I quickly took a shower and went downstairs slowly making my way towards the door without making any sound I could tell Momma Dina's in the kitchen based on the smell of freshly cooked pancakes that I'm smelling. I was about to get out when Momma Dina caught me

-" Thony" she called making me turn around  
-" Uhmmm......hey" I greeted placing one hand behind my neck  
-"I know you have patrol today are you sure you wanna go?" Momma Dina asked  
-" Uhmmm.....yeah I'm fine so why not" I answered  
-" Look Tjony if this awkwardness is about what happened last night------"   
-" I'm kinda late for my patrol Momma Dina......I really have to go" I said cutting her off  
-" You want me to make you some food that you can eat while patrolling?" she asked  
-" No I'm not that hungry anyways" I answered  
-" Ok.....just be safe" She said  
-" I will" I replied and left off

As I got out I quickly headed my way to the stables but as I was getting close I saw Diana coming staright my way

-" THONY!" She yelled  
-" Hey" I answered as she ran towards me giving me hug and making me flinch as I also got bruised up on my ribs  
-" Sorry....Are you ok?......I'm really really sorry I shouldn't have invited you if I knew that'll happen" she said  
-" I'm fine.....just severely bruised up.....are you making your way to my house?" I asked  
-" I was about to" she answered  
-" Well next time let's just get drunk at your house" I joked  
-" Yeah that's a great idea" She said  
-" What happened by the way?" I asked  
-" Well after you left Maria ordered the 6 men to be locked up to Jackson jail" she answered  
-" Well that's good atleast no one will harm you now" I replied  
-" Where are you going by the way?" she asked  
-" I'm going on patrol" I answered  
-" With that state are you sure about that?" she asked  
-" Yeah....I'm fine anyways" I answered  
-" Want me to walk you off or something.....besides I also wanted Leon to see that we're ok and he can now forgive me" she said  
-" What do you mean?" I asked  
-" Well before I was planning to go into your house Leon kinda rushed to me and scolded me for being such a trouble maker.....well he ain't wrong because in the three of us I was the one who always gets into trouble" she said  
-" Leon's wrong you didn't start the fight those men did if they didn't harass you then none of this would happen" I said  
-" He said he'll forgive me if you forgive me" she replied  
-" I'll talk to the guy no need to walk me off.....just stay safe" I said  
-" You should be the one to stay safe you're going on patrol and look at you" She said  
-" Heh.......I will besides I don't want you crying overy dead body....you sound trash when you cry" I joked  
-" Now that's just rude....well I don't want you getting late so" she said  
-" Yeah I'll see you later" I said  
-" Sure" she said and we parted our ways

As I made it to the stables I immediately saw Uncle Jesse signing in the logbook so I went over to him

-" Hey Thony......I heard what happened you sure you're going on patrol look at yourself" He said as he grabbed my chin and examined my bruises  
-" I'm fine.....I cam handle it" I said  
-" Well if that's the case if that's what you want.....just take care I already warned Leon" He said  
-" Why would you warn Leon?" I asked  
-" Oh yeah...Uhmn Leon would be your lartner for today.....I couldn't go out because I'll be leading Cats group on group patrol" Uncle Jesse said  
-" What happened to Aunt Cat?" I asked  
-" Well y'know girl thing" He answered  
-" Oh.....right" I said nodding in agreement  
-" Well you better get goin" He said  
-" Right" I replied

I immediately got Gemini and went towards the gate and as Leon saw me he approached me with a hug

-" Are you ok?....you sure you wanna go on patrol?" He asked  
-" Bro easy.....I'm fine" I said  
-" No shit" He said  
-" No shit" I replied  
-" Are you sure?" He asked  
-" Yes so you better fucking forgive Diana" I said  
-" So I guess you two met up and she told you about it....well sure thing" He replied

We went to the gates and joined in with the others then Leon handed me my rifle then after a few seconds Roger began speaking

-" Another day of patrol you all know what to do you all kill the infected that comes in your perimeter and if you think you can't handle them the towers just one radio away alright everyone remember to log in your logbooks, keep safe, Endure and Survive" Roger said  
-" ENDURE AND SURVIVE" All the patrollers shouted as we raised our rifles as a symbol that we're ready

Me and Leon rode our horses and as soon as the gates opened we then gallopped our way to our route. While making our way me and Leon talked about what happened last night

-" Then those men started sexually harrassing Diana......I immediately got pissed and punched the guy that was about to grab her" I said  
-" You could've just calked me y'know" He said  
-" There's no time y'know" I replied  
-" Then why'd you decided to go on patrol today?" He asked  
-" To get my mind off things that happened last night" I answered  
-" If you want to get that off your mind why don't you talk to Aunt Dina" He said  
-" That's exactly why I'm here" I said and facepalmed myself  
-" Why what happened?" He asked  
-" I said a------"

Before I coukd finish my sentence Leon went closer to me and covered my mouth

-" SHHHH infected" He said

We immediately got off our horses and tied them to a nearby tree luckily the infected we saw was just a handful so we quickly took care of it. We are going back to our horses when Leon started the conversation

-" So what were you saying?" He asked as we made our way to our horses  
-" Uhmmm......I said I decided to go to patrol because I said something that I'm a hundred percent sure made Momma Dina upset" I said  
-" Wait hold that thought.....let's get to the look out" He said

We continued our way to the look out. I told Leon what happened and I could tell he was concerned

-" Well I'm sure Aunt Ellie would be unsatisfied and unimpressed to what you said" He said  
-" Yeah I know" I replied  
-" Where is she by the way I haven't seen her for almost a week?" He asked  
-" Uncle Tommy posted her at the Dam for one week because there are too many sightings of infected there" I said  
-" When's she coming back?" He asked  
-" I don't know.....maybe later today" I said  
-" Oh.....but just to remind you Thony personally if I was on Aunt Dinas shoes I would truly get hurt to what you said Imagine her taking care of you for years all for this one argument to happened" He said  
-" I know....I already regretted what I said" I replied  
-" Well we should head back it's getting pretty dark" He said  
-" Damn the day sure is fast" I said  
-" Yeah I agree c'mon" He said

We went back to the horses and went back to Jackson. After making sure that the horses are settled in me and Leon seperated our ways. I quickly went back to my house and when I got home I saw Momma Ellie and Momma Dina talking I was planning on getting back to my room but Momma Ellie caught me

-" Thony.....let's talk?" Momma Ellie asked  
-" Sure.....sure" I said  
-" I'll meet you at the roof top" Momma Ellie said

I looked at Momma Dina and she gave me a smile. I went over to her and hugged her

-" I'm sorry" I whispered  
-" No need baby girl......I know you're just drunk when you said that and I totally understand I forgive you" She said

I went to my room and changed my clothes after that I went to the rooftop

-" C'mere" Momma Ellie said

I went next to her and rested my arms at the railings of the rooftop admiring the night sky and the view of the whole city

-" Your Momma Dina told me everything Thony" Momma Ellie started but I kept silent  
-" I have to admit I was hurt and unhapoy to what you said but I know to myself you didn't mean it" Momma Ellie said  
-" I didn't mean it It's just that I got out of control" I said but Momma Ellie kept silent  
-" I love you and Momma Dina so so much and it'll hurt me badly if something happeneds to both of you and it'll ruin me if I did someyhing that'll disappoint you two" I said  
-" We're not disappointed Thony, your Momma Dina ain't, she's just worried about what happened" Momma Ellie said  
-" I know that's why I want to say sorry because of my stupidity" I replied  
-" Kiddo let me just say this to you, in this world life is trully short and death is always on our tail" Momma Ellie said  
-" Why are you telling this Momma Ellie?" I asked  
-" So that whatever happeneds you won't regret anything so you will know that everyday that you're spending time with your loved ones it the right thing to do and it is worth it......Thony death is just around the corner so everyday let's spend time with the people that we love because we'll never know the future who knows before we even know it right before our very own eyes it's already late" Momma Ellie said  
-" Momma Ellie you're right I shouldn't have said that I promise you that I'll never do anything that'll hurt you two again" I said  
-" You don't need to promise me anything what I want you to do is say sorry to your Momma" Momma Ellie said  
-" I already did actually but don't worry I'll do it again.......c'mon let's go down" I said  
-" Before you do that" Momma Ellie said maming me turn around  
-" Did you show 'em that they can't mess with you?" Momma Ellie asked making me smile  
-" I did actually" I answered  
-" That's good c'mon let's take care of that bruises of yours" She replied  
-" Do I look bad ass?" I asked  
-" No you look trash" Momma Ellie joked  
-" Looks like you two are getting along" Momma Dina joined in  
-" Well yes.....And our daughter here just wanted to say that she's Sorry" Momma Ellie said  
-" Don't worry I already forgave you now c'mon enough with this drama let's go down and have dinner I made our favorite" Momma Dina said

With that said we immediately got down and went ot the kitchen completely forgetting about what happened and enjoyed everything that's happening right at that very moment


	9. Chapter 8 - You're worth waiting for

-"PRESENT DAY"-  
THONYS POV

It's the middle of the night but the memory that I remembered is still running through my mind. I didn't mean to say that BUT NO I said it otherwise. I am being stupid again and I don't know what to do. I got off the bed and went outside but before I got out I decided to ext Leon

THONY 12:36 AM  
Hey I just took a walk I couldn't sleep thanks for letting me in your house I appreciate it

After sending tye message I went outside not minding the cold weather. I walked the streets of Jackson and admired every single one of its views. The cold is slowly getting into me as I am starting to regret not bringing any extra layers but I shrugged it off and continued walking. then I came upon the park I immediately went in to the park and sat at the bench where me and Momma Ellie would usually sit if we got tired of walking around. Usually when I sit there I would rather laugh with Momma Ellie but tonight was different as sadness and silence it was different it's not the usual as coldness runs over and sadness ruled over me then the snow started falling and after a few minutes passed the snow already covered the ground as I started freezing but instead of leaving I decides to stay and sat on tge bench admiring the falling snow as it touches the ground making sparkles

-" Just a few minutes more" I said to myself

I stayed for a few minutes in complete silence with my eyes closed and I'm just sitting there feeling the environment letting it consume me in full silence when suddenly I felt someone sat beside me. I opened my eyes and as I opened it a jacket was seen infront of me and as I looked beside me I saw Leon

-" Y'know hyperthermia can kill you" He said

I took the jacket and wore it

-" Didn't know it'll snow" I answered  
-" Oh really?" He asked  
-" Why are you here anyways?.....I thought you were sleeping" I said  
-" Well I was then I woke up with the sound of my phone and got your message.....I was planning on sleeping when I saw the snow and remembered you don't have extra layers so I went after you and gladly I know where to find you" He said  
-" Good thing I didn't leave" I said making him smirk  
-" You don't plan on going home?" He asked  
-" I do actually.....I'm just building up courage" I answered  
-" Well the snow is kinda fun to watch" He said as he faced me making our eyes meet

We stayed like that for a few minutes then I decided to break it

-" Well you ain't wrong about that" I said turning my attention to the falling snow  
-" Yeah" Leon replied doing the same  
-" I wonder what snow's like on the old world" He said  
-" I could say it's much more beautiful" I said  
-" Well yeah....that is a guaranteed yes" He replied  
-" Do you think.......we'll be able to meet each other if we're not living in this kind of world?" I asked  
-" Uhmm......I think so......I mean if we're meant to meet then why not right" He said  
-" Yeah you're right" I said and yawned  
-" Looks like someone is sleepy" He said  
-" Well maybe a lil bit" I answered  
-" C'mon I'll walk you home" He said standing up and lending me a hand  
-" Hey I ain't drunk......I can stand on my own" I said  
-" Ok" He replied putting both of his hands in his pockets

We started walking then silence roamed us but Leon broke it

-" Y'know winter dance is coming" He started  
-" And you're bringing this up because?" I asked  
-" Nothing much.....I just thought that after all that you've been through you needed some time to rest and have fun atleast" He said  
-" Well I don't think I don't want to come" I said  
-" Why?" He asked  
-" Well Momma Dina would need company" I answered  
-" Oh....but c'mon Thony just think about it besides it's 1 week away from now" He said

I thought about what he said and yes I would love to go to the winter dance with Leon eversince then and because of what happened to Momma Ellie I think this is my first time not going

-" I'll think about it" I said  
-" Well that's great news I'll wait for it" He replied  
-" Are you asking me out?" I asked jokingly  
-" WHAT?!......NO!...you wish"He said  
-" HAHAHA......I'm just joking doofus" I said  
-" Geez......don't ever think of it that way" He said crossing his arms  
-" As I said I was joking" I said rolling my eyes  
-" Well make sure your decision is qorth waiting for ok" He said  
-" Yes sir" I replied

We walked more until we finally reached my house

-" I guess this is it" I said  
-" Yeah it's getting early" He said  
-" Well it's almost 4 anyways" I said looking at my phone  
-" Yeah" He replied scratching the back of his neck  
-" Well I better get inside" I said  
-" Yeah sure" He replied  
-" Oh wait....before I forgot" I said  
-" What?" He asked

I took off the jacket and handed it to hin

-" Thanks by the way" I said handling over the jacket  
-" No problem" He replied taking back the jacket

I was about to get in when he spoke

-" Hey" He said  
-" What?" I asked

I turned around to face Leon and as I faced him he stood closer to me and leaned in to kiss my cheek, the warmth of his lips sent shivers down my spine. It went like that for a few seconds then he returns back to his position giving me a wide smile

-" What was that for?" I asked  
-" Nothing.....I just did that to make you feel better" He said  
-" Uhmm ok wierdo" I said  
-" You go inside" He said  
-" I will" I replied  
-" Bye" He said  
-" Babye" I replied

I quickly went inside and closed the door I rested my back to the door and placed my hand on the cheek he kissed. I couldn't help but let out a blush and a smile upon remembering what happened I didn't even notice Momma Dina coming down the stairs and going to the living room I only realized when she spoke

-" You're blushing Thony" She said  
-" Uhm hey" I replied as I place my hand behind my neck

I went over to Momma Dina who's now sitting at the living room while drinkinh coffee as I went over to her I sat beside her

-" Momma Dina I'm sorry" I said  
-" Thony let's just forget about that and just be thankful of the present I already forgave you" She said  
-" Thank you" I said  
-" I never saw what happened Thony but I can tell what you're feeling" She said  
-" Uhmm it's nothing" I said  
-" I'm sure it's nothing jut for you it meant everything" Momma Dina said  
-" I guess.....He invited me to go to the upcoming winter dance" I said  
-" You should come" Momma Dina said  
-" What about you?....What if you need help?" I asked  
-" Thony I'll be fine you need to get some fun after all that's happened" Momma Dina said  
-" Are you sure?" I asked  
-" I'm a hundred percent sure baby girl" she answered  
-" How's Momma Ellie?" I asked  
-" She's doing fine....she will be fine" Momma Dina answered  
-" She will" I replied  
-" Now c'mon how about we get some rest" Momma Dina said  
-" Sure" I replied


	10. Chapter 9 - Winter dance

-"1 WEEK LATER"-  
THONY'S POV

It's 3:00pm in the afternoon and I'm done helping Momma Dina change Momma Ellie's clothes. Little did she know that i still have the letter Momma Ellie wrote for her I was thinking of giving it to her already at first but I thought it'll be great if Momma Ellie would be the one who'll give it to her so for now I decided that I'm keeping the letter. After helping Momma Dina we sat down at the couch beside the bed

-" Are you ready for the winter dance?" Momma Dina asked  
-" Uhmm......Yeah actually" I answered  
-" Don't worry Thony eventhough me and Ellie aren't there Joel, Tommy, Cat, and Jesse will be there especially Leon" Momma Dina said  
-" I'm not worrying.....it's just that what if you need help what if something happpened" I said  
-" Baby girl like I said I'll be fine, We'll be fine" Momma Dina said cupping my cheeks  
-" What time will Leon get you here?" Momma Dina asked  
-" He said he'll pick me up around 6" I answered

As I said that Momma Dina quickly let out a smile

-" What's that about?" I asked in confusion  
-" Oh nothing......I just remembered something" Momma Dina answered as she smiled once again  
-" Come on Momma what is it?" I asked playfully

As I said that Momma Dina's smile grew more wider

-" It's just that winter dance has a special place in me and Ellie's heart" Momma Dina said  
-" Yeah that I know.....I remember you two always gets excited when it's about the winter dance but I never really knew the real reason why" I said  
-" Well we decided not to tell you but I'm telling you anyways. Winter dance is where me and Ellie shared our first kiss" Momma Dina said making me surprised  
-" REALLY?!" I asked  
-" Yeah really" Momma Dina said  
-" How'd it go?" I asked then Momma Dina's smile faded a bit  
-" It turned out not great" she said  
-" Why?" I asked  
-" Well being called out a loud mouth dyke isn't great at all" Momma Dina said  
-" Oh" I said and nodded  
-" Well Ellie doesn't go in Jacksons social events except when it's Tommy, Joel or Maria's birthday she never really wanted to go in the winter dance but I forced her to" Momma Dina said  
-" Well you gotta tell em everything about it" I said  
-" Well that kiss is worth remembering" she said  
-" C'mon tell me" I urged  
-" Sure why not" Momma Dina replied

Momma Dina began telling me everything and the whole story from her inviting Momma Ellie along until the part where they've been called out and to what happened afterwards we are so caught up in talking we didn't even notice the time

-" Wow......who knew Momma Ellie was a shy type" I said  
-" Well yeah she is but eventhough she's a shy type she's still badass" Momma Dina said  
-" Good thing you decided to make a move" I said  
-" Hahaha.....If I didn't then maybe none of this is happening" Momma Dina said making the smile in our faces disappear  
-" Maybe she won't be laying there" Momma Dina added  
-" Momma Dina....Momma Ellie would be fine" I said  
-" Yeah I know princess I know" She replied

Silence took over us as we both started looking at Momma Ellie

-" Thony.......you better get ready....it's 5:30 pm already" Momma Dina said  
-" Yeah you're right....I better start getting dressed" I said standing up  
-" Want me to help you dress up?" she asked  
-" No.....I can handle it......what about you? are you sure you don't want me to stay?" I asked  
-" Nah I'm fine....have fun ok" Momma Dina said  
-" I will" I replied  
-" Ofcourse you will Leon's there" Momma Dina said and gave me a wink  
-" Oh ha-ha-ha....whatever" I said playfully rolling my eyes and trailed off

I went to my room and quickly took a shower then after that I went to my closet and since it's a special event I wore a not so fancy clothes I wore a long sleeved button up shirt together with a leather jacket matched with my fitted jeans and my trusty boots I started fixing my hair amd tied it into a uptight bun which Momma Dina would usually do at her hair and after that I got ready and wenr downstairs and saw Momma Dina and Leon talking

-" Now here she is" Momma Dina said upon seeing me

I saw Leon wearing a black long sleeve turtleneck shirt matched with his leather jacket with his jeans and shoes and his hair as usual fixed in sideways

-" I didn't know you're also going to wear that leather jacket" He said placing one hand behind his neck  
-" Well it's the only jacket I hadn't worn yet" I said

We stood tgwre for what seems like minutes with awkwardness filling the air good thing Momma Dina was tgere to break it

-" Hey so you two are just going to stand there or what" Momma Dina said  
-" Ah yes yes we will be going now.....Thony come on" Leon said  
-" Uhm sure" I said

I went over to Momma Dina and gave her a hug

-" Have fun" Momma Dina said  
-" I will" I said and walked towards Leon  
-" Hey Leon I'm trusting on you ok" Momma Dina said  
-" Don't worry Aunt Dina I promise to take care of your daughter" He replied  
-" Good now you guys go now have fun" Momma Dina said giving us a wink then we took off

The way to Jacksons townhall was verymuch fulled with silence we often talk about things but mostly got shy. When we made it to the townhall the people already started dancing I looked around and saw Uncle Tommy and Aunt Maria together with Grandpa Joel and Grandma Esther already having fun. Leon and I decided to sit for a while and just admire the people thatvare dancing then after a few minutes Gramdpa Joel and Grandma Esther joined us

-" Nice to see you two here" Grandpa Joel said  
-" Nice outfits" Grandma Esther said  
-" Thanks" me and Leon both said at the same time  
-" You two ain't dancing?" Grandpa Joel asked  
-" Maybe later" I answered  
-" Well suite yourself..... come on Esther" Grandoa Joel said dragging Grandma Esther to the dancefloor

Leon and I were left once again together as we watched all the people dance along with the lively music it all went like that for a couple of minutes until the lively music was changed to a much more slower and romantic tune

-" Well....may I have this dance?" Leon asked standing up and lending me his hand  
-" Sure why not" I answered as I grabbed his hand

Leon then led me to the damcefloor and as we got there he placed both of my hands on his shoulder while he placed his hands on my waist silnce travelled at the two of us as we danced to the music. I was happy and having fun dancing with Leon but the thought of Momma Ellie and Momma Dina dancing together next to us puts a frown on my face

-" Hey what's wrong?" Leon asked  
-" Nothing.....I just remembered these past winter dances where I can watch Momma Ellie and Momma Dina dance together" I answered  
-" Oh......well that is really sad to remember" Leon replied  
-" Yeah" I said giving him a not so hapoy smile

With that said Leon leaned in and kissed me once again on my cheek this time more long amd caring and as he stopped he immediately spoke

-" I wanna show you something do you wanna see it?" He asked  
-" Uhmm.....ok" I answered

Leon then held my hand and led me out of the dancefloor and out of the townhall making our way to the place where we spent our time together when we're still kids


	11. Chapter 10 - A kiss in the cheek is a sign of a yes

DINA'S POV

After Leon and Thony left I went upstairs to where Ellie is and as I got there I quickly sat at the chair which is placed beside the bed I looked at Ellie and a smile appeared on my lips as I saw her

-" Ellie......you should've seen the awkwardness between Leon and Thony earlier" I said and held Ellie's hand and I rested my cheek on her palm  
-" Oh by the way I haven't told you this yet......but last week Thony said that Leon kissed him on the cheek......Though she denies it and says it's nothing I could tell it means everything for her......Maybe you're right maybe Thony's inlove with Leon and I can tell Leon feels the same thing" I said looking at Ellie wishing she'll respond but she remaines asleep and silent  
-" Today is our first time not going to the winter dance.......Well maybe my first since you never really go in that dance back in the days" I said

I placed Ellie's hand back to its original position. I walked over to the otherside of the bed and layed beside Ellie I layed my body sideways facing Ellie so I can look at her

-" I still can't believe I was the first one to tag you along in the winterdance" I said  
-" I could still remember that day when you said you're coming" I added

I looked at Ellie and closed my eyes and as I closed them a memory coming from 16 years ago played in my head it was when I encourage Ellie to finally go to the winter dance

-"16 YEARS EARLIER"-  
DINA'S POV

I was making my way to rhe stables to see Ellie when I saw her coming my way

-" Hey Ellie" I called as I waved my hand

Ellie quickly approached me with her hand placed behind her neck and the other slightly raised while waving

-" Hey" she said  
-" Sup?" I asked  
-" Nothing much......How about you? Where are you going?" She asked  
-" I was about to go to the stables to see you....what're you doing there anyways?" I asked  
-" I was preparing Shimmer for my patrol tomorrow" She answered  
-" Oh......wanna stop by at my house for minute?" I asked  
-" Uhm.....sure" she answered with her hand placed at the back of her neck once again  
-" Ok.....come on then" I replied

We immediately went over to my house and as we got there we chilled at the living room

-" So what do you wamt from me?" She asked  
-" Oh you know what I want" I replied giving her a wink  
-" Oh boy......I should've known" she said doing a facepalm  
-" C'mon Ellie.......this time I won't stop until you say yes" I said  
-" Dina y'know I don't go in those events and if I really need too.......I'll just sit my ass on the barside and get drunk" She said  
-" Just do it for me please" I said  
-" Eh?.........what's the difference between me being there and me not being there anyways?" She asked  
-" Trust me the difference would be big" I answered  
-" Dina you've been inviting me for the winterdance for two weeks now....and you know what my response is right" she said  
-" I know but c'mon just give it a try" I said  
-" Dina" she said  
-" Ellie please just this once" I said  
-" Why do you keep inviting me in this events anyways?" she asked  
-" So I can be the first person to drag you along to the winter dance" I answered  
-" Oh.....I'll think about it" She said  
-" Ellie winter dance will be held tonight you don't have time to think" I said  
-" Y'know I don't like going" she said  
-" That's why I am begging and encouraging you to give it a try" I said  
-" Do I really have to?" She asked  
-" Yes, You really do" I said

Ellie looked at me in the eye and I didn't bother to look back into hers

-" Ugh.....Fine......I'll go" She said  
-" REALLY?!" I asked in excitement  
-" Yeah really........but in one condition" She said  
-" What?" I asked  
-" I'm not dancing......Imma just take my time getting drunk" She said  
-" Ellie what's winter dance for if you wouldn't dance" I said  
-" Dina you also know I don't like dancing" she said  
-" Ugh....ok fine" I said  
-" Well that solves that......I have to go......I promised Joel I'd help him paint the house" She said standing up  
-" Ok" I said following her towards the door

She was about to go out when I stopped her

-" Wait" I said making her turn around as she was about to turn the knob to open the door  
-" What?......Dina I'm not even outside your house and you're missing me already?" She said making the both of us laugh   
-" Don't assume so much Williams.......I just wanna tell you that I'm not sure about your answer" I said  
-" I already said I'm going what else do you want?" She asked  
-" Well there's one thing that can prove your answer" I said  
-" Is my YES not enough?" She asked  
-" No" I answered  
-" Ok, then what is it?" She asked  
-" Kiss me on the cheek" I said pointing on my cheek  
-" Ok weirdo what's happening?" She asked with her hands crossed along her chest  
-" Nothing I'm just making sure" I answered  
-" Then how cime kissing your cheek prove that I'm coming?" She asked again  
-" Well for me a kiss in tge cheek is a sign of a truthful Yes" I answered  
-" Dina are you sure you're just inviting me to the winter dance because you want to be tgmhe first one to drag me along or you're just inviting me to make Jesse jealous?" She asked  
-" What?!....ofcourse not like what I said I wanted to be the first to drag you along so I invited you" I answered  
-" Are you sure that's it?" She asked lifting her scared eyebrow up  
-" Yes that's it" I said but in my head there's a lot more  
-" Well ok" She answered

Ellie leaned in to give me a quick kiss on the cheek

-" How about that?" She asked  
-" Ok I belive you now" I said giving her a wide smile  
-" Good.....I'll see you later" she said  
-" You better come early ok" I said  
-" Well that I won't promise" she said  
-" Whatever you better show yourself there Williams or else I'll come looking for you and I'll fuck you up" I said

Ellie started walking towards me until my back hits the wall and Ellie's hand was right beside my face 

-" You better take it easy there.....but I wanna know is that an insult or a to do list because I'm getting curious" she said  
-" Are you challenging me Williams?" I asked  
-" What if I am?" She asked back  
-" It's an insult" I said pushing her out the door  
-" Well ok then......I better get goin" she said with a slight southern accent  
-" Yeah...yeah" I said as I continued pushing her out the door and closed it  
-" I'll see ya" she called outside  
-" Yeah" I called back

After that a wide smile appeared on my face then it started blushing the whole afternoon I couldn't help but smile at the thought of Ellie kissing my cheek good thing I have no company at my house so no one could tease me about it and I could freely blush anytime I want.

PRESENT DAY  
DINA'S POV

I opened my eyes as the memory stopped playing and then as I opened my eyes I immediately looked at Ellie whose peacefully sleeping

-" If you just saw how red my face is" I said and facepalmed myself  
-" Don't worry when you wake up I'll think about telling it to you" I said  
-" Just promise me you'll wake up" I said  
-" I miss you already" I said and hug her  
-" Comeback now please" I added and kissed Ellie in the forehead and lips  
-" Oh well......I just hope Thony's having fun at the event" I said and stood up  
-" I'll comeback I'll just chill downstairs for a bit ok" I said giving Ellie a smile eventhough she wouldn't see it

I came downstairs and took a glass of water after that I chilled at the living room and decided to watch a movie after the movie ended I already felt sleepy so I went upstairs and went to me and Ellie's room and as I got there I layed beside Ellie and hugged her

-" Goodnight hon" I said

I looked at her once more for the last time and slowly drifted to sleep


	12. Chapter 11 - 'til next time

THONY'S POV

Leon led meto the treehouse near the east gates. That treehouse has a special place in my heart because that is where Me, Diana and Leon would spend our time when we're kids as we got there Leon went up first then a few seconds later Leon lets me go up as I got there everything was intact there's a large cloth covering the treehouse floor with drinks and food in the middle the three lamps that's placed along the roof lights up the whole tree house then I saw Leon's guitar that's placed near the window then Leon sat down at the cloth so I followed him and did the same

-"Ok Mr. Kennedy what's this for?" I asked  
-" I promised you that you'll have fun right so I brought you here........we have a lot of memories here so I figured it's just right to visit this old fella" He said  
-" Yeah" I said  
-" Remember when me, you and Diana spent the night here" He said making the both of us chuckle  
-" Yeah......I could still hear her scream when she saw an owls shadow through the window figuring it was a psychopath trying to kill us" I said  
-" Yeah.....God I miss Diana who knew our last conversation was at her parents burial" Leon said  
-" Good thing I was able to make her happy before she died" I said

Besides Leon, Diana has been a great friend for me she usually is the one I go to whenever I wanted to get my mind off of things.....Now she's gone. Diana died last year due to depression she couldn't get her mind over the fact that her parents died while their on patrol...Well shooting your own parents before they turn is not really easy and Diana couldn't take it so she committed suicide

-" Hey you blanked out for a moment" Leon said  
-" Oh.....sorry it's just the thought of her gone still hurts me" I said  
-" So do I" Leon replied  
-" So what's the real reason you brought me here?" I asked  
-" I just wanted to visit this old treehouse with you" He answered  
-" Mr. Kennedy did you just really took me out on a date" I said raising one eyebrow  
-" Oh boy Ms. Musa I told you already we're just here to have fun" He said playfully shrugging off his shoulder  
-" Ok ok HAHAHA" I replied  
-" Y'know it took me a while to do this without any help" He said  
-" Oh wow now you're just bragging" I said  
-" No I ain't" He said with a grin  
-" Ok then why would you invite me to tye winterdance if we're just gonna end up spending our time here?" I asked  
-" Well I wanted to attend the winterdance first and besides if we don't show up there maybe Joel or Aunt Dina would suspect me doing something to you" He said  
-" Well what if I told you that I'm having fun at the winterdance than here" I said  
-" Ouch" He said placing one hand on his chest  
-" I'm just joking" I said  
-" So how's Aunt Ellie?" He asked  
-" She's still breathing but not yet waking" I answered

With that said Leon leaned in to give me a kiss on the cheek

-" Ok weirdo what's with the kiss in the cheek thing you've done it like three times now" I said  
-" Oh yeah I haven't told you yet......when I kiss you on the cheek it means I'M HERE FOR YOU AND YOU CAN TALK TO ME" He replied  
-" You're such a weirdo" I said  
-" Atleast this weirdo can make you smile again just like now" He replied  
-" Whatever" I said and rolled my eyes  
-" C'mon that's a good punchline" He said  
-" Not as good as Momma Ellie's" I said  
-" Well that I'll have to agree" He said

Leon layed on the cloth and started to whistle then I saw his guitar and figured I'd borrow it

-" Hey can I borrow your guitar?" I asked  
-" No" He said and continued whistling  
-" Why?" I asked  
-" Uhm......because it's mine" He said and let out a laugh

I punched Leon on the shoulder with force

-" Ow!....ok ok jeez don't need to be that aggressive" He said getting the guitar and handling it over to me  
-" Well that's what you get for messing with me" I said

I took the guitar and tuned it then I started strumming it to the song I usually play on my guitar and my favorite song that Momma Ellie would sing for me if I couldn't sleep at night 

MOON RIVER WIDER THAN A MILE  
I'M CROSSING YOU IN STYLE SOMEDAY  
OH, DREAM MAKER, YOU HEARTBREAKER  
WHEREVER YOU'RE GOIN' I'M GOIN' YOUR WAY

TWO DRIFTERS, OFF TO SEE THE WORLD  
THERE'S SUCH A LOT OF WORLD TO SEE  
WE'RE AFTER THE SAME RAINBOWS END,  
WAITING ROUND THE BEND  
MY HUCKLEBERRY FRIEND, MOON RIVER AND ME

As I finished singing Leon sat up beside me and took the guitar

-" You always play that song" He said  
-" Well I love that song is there a problem about it?" I asked  
-" Nothing much" He said  
-" Then how about you play something for me then" I said  
-" What do you think I'm about to do stupid" He replied  
-" OH HA HA HA you think that's funny moron" I said  
-" Pfft just wait" He said  
-" Tss ok" I answered

I took out some food in the middle and started eating it as I watch Leon tune his guitar then after a few minutes of tuning it he started strumming the guitar

-" Ok here goes nothing" He said and started to sing

WISE MEN SAY  
ONLY FOOLS RUSH IN  
BUT I CAN'T HELP FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOU  
SHALL I STAY?  
WOULD IT BE A SIN  
IF I CAN'T HELP FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOU

LIKE A RIVER FLOWS  
SURELY TO THE SEA  
DARLING , SO IT GOES  
SOMETHINGS ARE MEANT TO BE

TAKE MY HAND  
TAKE MY WHOLE LIFE TOO  
FOR I CAN'T HELP FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOU

LIKE A RIVER FLOWS   
SURELY TO THE SEA  
DARLING SO IT GOES  
SOMETHINGS ARE MEANT TO BE

TAKE MY HAND  
TAKE MY WHOLE LIFE TOO  
FOR I CAN'T HELP FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOU  
FOR I CAN'T HELP FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOU

-" There ya go" Leon said putting back his guitar to where it was originally placed  
-" Didn't know that my friend here has a great voice" I said  
-" Not just a great voice but also a handsome fella" Je said making the both of us laugh  
-" Nah not really" I said  
-" Oh c'mon" He said  
-" Not a chance buddy" I said  
-" Ouch that hurts" He said  
-" Well" I replied  
-" Ok you win" He said putting his hands up at surrender  
-" Ofcourse" I said

Leon and I talked for what seems like hours and we didn't even noticed that it's almost midnight the talk we had was full of laughter and jokes until we decided to go home

-" Yow it's 11 pm already" He said looking at the time on his phone  
-" Yeah time sure does fly doesn't it" I said  
-" Yeah it does.....want me to walk you home?" He asked  
-" Yeah sure let me help you clean the mess first" I said  
-" Thony there's no need I'll clean it myself" He said  
-" You sure?" I asked  
-" Yes....Now c'mon I'll take you home" He said  
-" Ok" I replied

We went down the treehouse and started walking towards my house. My house was not far from the treehouse so we immediately got there

-" So I guess this is it" He said  
-" Yeah thanks by the way.....I had fun really" I said  
-" No problem......Atleast I know you had fun......that's what's important to me" He said  
-" You take care ok" I said  
-" Yeah sure......I need to go I still have to fix the mess we made at the treehouse" Ge said  
-" Why won't you let me helo anyways?" I asked  
-" Hey.....I wanted you to have fun.....not to clean" He answered  
-" Well you have a point....I'll see you tomorrow" I said  
-" Sure....I'll go then goodnight Thony" He greeted and started walking away  
-" Hey Leon wait up" I said making him stop and turn around  
-" What?" He asked

I quuckly went to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek

-" Lemme guess....that means goodnight and clean well?" He asked letting out a small chuckle  
-" Yeah" I answered

Leon leaned in and also gave me a kiss on the cheek

-" Goodnight Thony" He greeted  
-" Goodnight Leon" I replied

I went back to my house and Leon went back to the treehouse. As I got in I quickly went to check on Momma Ellie and Momma Dina and as I got into their room I saw Momma Dina peacefully sleeping while hugging Momma Ellie. After checking on them I went to my room and quickly changed my clothes and went into bed when I decided to text Leon to see of he's ok

THONY 11:59 PM  
Hey how's everything?

LEON 11:59 PM  
I'm on my way home I just finished cleaning up

THONY 12:00 AM  
That's good to know

LEON 12:00 AM  
Hey why aren't you sleeping yet?

THONY 12:00 AM  
I was about to but I decided to check on you first. Thank you once again I had fun. Thank you for your effort, Thank you for everything Tonight

LEON 12:01 AM  
Ofcourse everything fpr my friend. You should rest now

THONY 12:01 AM  
I will thank you. Goodnight Leon:)

LEON 12:02 AM  
No problem, Goodnight Thony ;)

I turned off my phone and charged it. I thought about what Leon said when he called me friend it hurts me a bit but what's important is that he's always here by my side. I looked outside the window and looked at the sky when slowly I let sleep consume me


	13. Chapter 12 - We're being attacked

THONY'S POV

I woke up the next day feeling more energized as the smell of freshly cooked food coming from downstairs quickly made me got off my bed, Yawning I went down to see Momma Dina cooking.

-" Hi Thony.....Did you have fun last night?" Momma Dina asked  
-" I did actually" I answered as I made my way towards the table to sit  
-" That's good to know.....By the way your Grandpa Joel stopped by earlier and ge told me that you and Leon left early at the winterdance.....He said he wants to talk to you about it" Momma Dina said whilst putting down my plate infront of me as she takes a seat infront   
-" Ok....I'll come see Grandpa Joel after I took a shower" I answered while eating up the food  
-" So do you mind telling me where you and Leon went?" Momma Dina asked with a teasing voice  
-" He took me to the old treehouse where him,Me and Diana usually spend our time together" I answered  
-" Thony are you and Leon together?" Momma Dina asked making me choke on my food  
-" WHAT?!.....NO!.....Momma Dina me and Leon are just friends" I deadpanned  
-" Ok.....ok I'm just asking" Momma Dina said with a quite disbelieved and playful voice  
-" How's Momma Ellie?" I asked  
-" Thony.......your Momma Ellie.......she uhm.....she just.....she showed signs of waking up" Momma Dina said as her face brightens up more   
-" REALLY?!....How?.....when?....why didn't you wake me up?" I asked not keeping in mind that I asked too many questions  
-" Ok easy How? and When?.....well earlier this morning I saw her hand twitch a little and started to move so I quickly called Joel and the doctor to come see her why? because I know you're tired and you needed rest that's why I didn't wake you up" Momma Dina answered with voice full of excitement and joy  
-" What'd the doctor say?" I asked  
-" The doctor said that the signs make a big improvement it means Ellie is slowly waking up and who knows maybe in a day or two your Momma Ellie will wake up" Momma Dina said  
-" That's great news" I said  
-" I know let's just hope that she'll wake up in no time" Momma Dina replied  
-" Yeah" I agreed

We continued chatting and after I finished helping Momma Dina out in the kitchen I took a shower and went to see Grandpa Joel

-" Hey kiddo" Grandpa Joel greeted upon letting me enter his house  
-" Hey" I replied giving the old man a hug  
-" C'mon in Esther just finished making breakfast" Grandpa Joel said  
-" I already ate but sure I'll eat breakfast together with y'all" I said

I jouned Grandpa Joel and Grandma Esther and after we finished I followed Grandpa Joel at his backporch

-" So Momma Dina said you wanted to talk to me" I said as I sat at the chair beside him  
-" Oh yeah.....it's about you and Leon" Grandpa Joel said  
-" What about me and Leon?" I asked  
-" I saw tge kiss in the cheek thing Thony and after that you two left" Grandpa Joel said his voice quite husky  
-" Grandpa......It's not what you think ok.....Leon and I spent our time at the treehouse where me, Diana and him would usually chill at when we're still young" I said  
-" Are you sure you two are just friends?" Grandpa Joel asked his one brow lifted  
-" 100 percent sure" I said raising one hand  
-" Ok....but if you two decided to do something be wise ok" Grandpa Joel said giving me a wink  
-" God you and Momma Ellie are so so same ofcourse we will never do that" I said  
-" I'm just remindin you......By the way have you heard about your Momma Ellie?" Grandpa Joel asked with complete joy over his voice  
-" Yeah" I answered  
-" Ok good....How about you stay here for a while" Grandpa Joel said  
-" Sure why not it's been a long time since I hanged out with the two of you" I said

Me and Grandpa Joel talked more and as we're about to go in a loud explosion Coming from the east gate can be heared

-" Shit we're being attacked" I said as me and Grandpa Joel got in  
-" Esther lock the windows.....Imma call Tommy" Grandpa Joel said

As he contacted Gruncle Tommy people are starting to run outside with guns as they're ready to fight

-" Tommy what the fuck is happening?" Grandpa Joel asked as he puts the call on speaker  
-" I don't know but they're charging in from different sides of the gates.....they're too many.....I need reinforcements Joel-----"

Uncle Tommy didn't finish his sentence as more gunshots can be heared

-" I'm coming Tommy" Grandpa Joel said and hanged up  
" Thony.....you go back to your house and help Dina" Grandma Esther said as she hands me her pistol  
-" Ok" I replied grabbing the pistol and exited through the back

I charged my way towards my house and as I got in I quickly called Momma Dina

-" Thony.....thank god you're safe....what happened?" She asked as I got upstairs to get my pistol and some ammo  
-" I don't know Momma all I know is that we're being attacked and you need to stay here" I said  
-" What?..Where are you going?" Momma Dina asked  
-" I'm going to help Gruncle Tommy and Grandpa Joel" I said  
-" Ok....ok be safe" Momma Dina said  
-" I will...you too ok" I said and kissed Momma Dina's forehead and headed off

I quickly got out of the house and ran towards tge east gates there was a shoot out I quickly hid by the car and shoot back then I saw Leon shooting as well when someone from behind him pinted his gun at him

-" Leon!"I yelled and shot the person who was about to shoot him

Leon quickly got surprised to what happened when suddenly he points his gub at me and shoots it killing the guy behind me so I quickly ran towards him

-" Didn't think we'll see each other like this" He said  
-" No shit" I replied  
-" What're you doing here?" Grandpa Joel asked appearing from behind us  
-" I wanted to help" I answered  
-" No time for chitchat a big one is coming" Gruncle Tommy joined in

As he said that a car got in with a submachine gun behind shooting some people

-" Shit we need a plan" Gruncle Tommy said  
-" Where's Maria?" I asked  
-" She went to Dina" Gruncle Tommy answered

We didn't have much time as more people got in and shoots at us we were running out of bullets and we are being out numbered when suddenly we heard one of the guys shouted

-" WE GOT WHAT WE NEEDED LET'S GO"

The group started tk backdown and left.After making sure they're gone we quickly checked on the others. Gruncle Tommy talked to Aunt Maria I couldn't hear what they were talking about but I was able to hear what Uncle Tommy last said before hanging up the call

-" WHAT?!...Don't worry we're on our way" Gruncle Tommy said and hanged up  
-" Tommy what was that about?" Grandpa Joel asked  
-" Joel.....Thony.....something bad happened" Gruncle Tommy said eyes becoming teary  
-" WHAT?!" Me and Grandpa Joel said at the same time


	14. Chapter 13 - It's not the hunters

THONY'S POV

Me, Grandpa Joel together with Leon and Gruncle Tommy quickly went back to my house only to witness Aunt Maria checking out on Momma Dina whose unconciously laying on the couch I couldn't believe what's happening so I ran upstairs just to see Momma Ellie gone. I went back down to witness Aunt Maria, Grandpa Joel and Uncle Tommy talking

-" As I got here I saw four men going out tge back the other holding Ellie......I was about to shoot them but they saw me so tgey started firing at me......I took cover and when I was about to fire back they're gone as I got in to go after them I saw Dina unconciously laying on the kitchen's floor" Aunt Maria stated  
-" It's all my fault" I said making everyone's attention at me  
-" Thony" Leon said  
-" If I haven't left.....If I just stayed then maybe I could've helped" I said  
-" Thony it ain't your fault" Grandpa Joel said  
-" What we have to do now is to check on everyone" Gruncle Tommy said  
-" Could Aunt Ellie be the one that the guy said they needed" Leon said  
-" No........we can never be too sure.....Tommy arrange a meeting now let's see if some were taken" Grandpa Joel said

Uncle Tommy got his phone out and contacted Uncle Jesse

-" Jesse.....Yeah......I want you to gather everyone at the townhall.....turn on speakers so everyone will hear.....a'right we'll be there" Uncle Tommy said and hanged up  
-" We'll leave for the mean time......Leon you stay here" Grandpa Joel said  
-" Thony......when Dina regains conciousness tell her what happened ok" Uncle Tommy said  
-" Yeah" I answered

Aunt Maria, Uncle Tommy, and Grandpa Joel left few minutes later the speakers turned on

-" Is everyone here?" Uncle Tommy said  
-" YES" The community answered  
-" How many casualties did we have?" Aunt Maria asked  
-" We have a total of 305 deaths, 201 people that got Injured and 95 civilians got shot" Roger answered  
-" Did anyone got taken or captured?" Grandpa Joel asked  
-" No one got captured or taken all are here" Roger answered  
-" Ok....I assigned people at different gates so they can protect the settlement did they also got in?" Uncle Tommy asked  
-" Yes all the gates are damaged" Uncle Jesse answered  
-" Ok.......where's the build up crew I want you all to check if y'all can still fix the gates......this meeting is over stay safe" Aunt Maria said amd the speakers turned off

It didn't take long for them to come back as they headed home Momma Dina woke up at first Momma Dina couldn't believe what happened but as her memory got clearer she told us what happened before she lost conciousness

-" After Thony left I started to guard the upper floor then four men came in the other one dragged me off downstairs while the other one carried Ellie.....I fought them but the other guy punched me so hard then all went black from there" Momma Dina stated  
-" Could hunters be part of this?" Gruncle Tommy asked  
-" What would they want from Ellie?" Aunt Maria asked  
-" Could be the hunters since they attacked the east gates first and we know the hunters main base is at the east side of the settlement" Grandpa Joel answered  
-" I don't think it was the hunters" Leon said joining in the conversation  
-" What?!....How can you tell?" I asked  
-" Based on the same logo they had on their shoulders and the same Raccoon tattoo on their hands.....I don't think it was the hunters" Leon explained  
-" Joel.....Do you remember the map we found?" Gruncle Tommy said  
-" The map we found back when we rescued them?" Grandpa Joel clarified  
-" Yeah" Gruncle Tommy answered  
-" Wait I'll go get it" Gruncle Tommy added and ran outside  
-" Leon.....what else do you know?" Grandpa Joel asked  
-" The logo they had was an umbrella logo and on top of it the word Raccoon was written" Leon said

We waited for Gruncle Tommy to come back and after a few minutes he came back with the map he immediately sat down and place the two maps at the office table

-" Here's the map" Gruncle Tommy said  
-" Shit it's the whole map of Jackson" Aunt Maria said  
-" Not just that there's also this map" Gruncle Tommy said placing the other map  
-" Is that?" I asked  
-" The whole Map of Arklay County" Grandpa Joel answered  
-" Look at the south end of this map and north end of this map it fits" Momma Dina said  
-" This means Raccoon city is where their base is" Aunt Maria said  
-" But I couldn't understand why'd they took the far way than the closer one" Gruncle Tommy said in confusion  
-" They took the easier way they just took the time so they can study us and sorround us when they finally attack" I said  
-" You're right" Momma Dina agreed  
-" We're coming after them" Grandpa Joel said  
-" I'm going" I said  
-" I'm going" Momma Dina said  
-" I'm coming if Thony's coming" Leon said  
-" Are y'all sure?" Grandpa Joel asked  
-" We're sure" I answered  
-" As much as I wanted to but the people of Jackson needs me right now" Gruncle Tommy said  
-" But how are you going to get there?" Aunt Maria asked  
-" Based on the distance I'd say if we travelled by foot it'll take us one whole month if we travel by horse it'll take us 3 weeks but if we travel by car we can reach Raccoon city in like 3 days prior" Grandpa Joel said  
-" We don't have any car" I said  
-" But we can make one" Leon said  
-" If we have parts" Gruncle Tommy said  
-" Well I know where we can get some" Leon said  
-" Where?" I asked  
-" The cars scattered around Jackson I bet all of them have the parts we need" Leon said  
-" Ok....I like your idea kid so me and Leon will take care of the car and as soon as we finished making a working one we're leaving" Grandpa Joel said  
-" Great I'll help you" Gruncle Tommy said  
-" Come on" Grandpa Joel said

As the boys left me, Momma Dina and Aunt Maria examined the map

-" Don't worry Momma....we'll save her" I said  
-" I know Thony I know we will" Momma Dina said  
-" I'll leave you two be.....I still need to check at the people" Aunt Maria said

Me and Momma Dina stood up and followed Aunt Maria we hugged one another and escorted Aunt Maria outside

-" Be safe" Aunt Maria said and left


	15. Chapter 14 - Raccoon City

-"2 DAYS LATER"-  
THONY'S POV

-" That City was the center of attraction in Arklay county besides its museum like police station the place is known for it's the home of the famous pharmateutical company which is UMBRELLA. The pharmateutical was long gone because it's believed to be doing illegal researches and experiments to create some kind and diff'rent kinds of viruses sa the government quickly shuts down Umbrella Corp. but the group was shut down a long time ago before this pandemic was even a thing that's why I'm still confused to why this group even exists or created" Grandpa Joel said as we're placing the things we need at the back of the car  
-" Well......maybe that's why they named themselves that because they wanted to get famous so people will instantly obey them" Momma Dina said  
-" Well you do have a point being well known makes more power in times like this" Grandpa Joel said  
-" Leon how's everything there?" Grandpa Joel asked Leon who's at the driver seat  
-" Everything's alive and kicking this'll take us to Raccoon City in no time" Leon answered

It was wednesday afternoon as I kept silent and sat at the back looking at my pistol intensely observing it. We're ready to go, we're ready to go after the people who captured Momma Ellie

-" Thony" Momma Dina said

I quickly placed my pistol to my holster as I made my attention back to the present as I saw Momma Dina sitting at the back with me and Leon sitting at the passenger seat while Grandpa Joel sat at the drivers seat while talking to Gruncle Tommy

-" You be safe ok" Gruncle Tommy said giving Grandpa Joel a hug  
-" Don't worry we will.....stay focused at rebuilding the town ok" Grandpa Joel said as he got in the car

Before Grandpa Joel closed the windows Gruncle Tommy looked inside

-" Be safe" He said

With that said Grandpa Joel closed the windows and then we rode off

-" What do you want to say to me earlier Momma?" I asked Momma Dina who's reloading her pistol  
-" Nothing.....I just wanted to know if you're ok....this past few days I couldn't help but notice you're always looking at your pistol intensely" She said  
-" I'm fine.....It's just that I couldn't help but think about Momma Ellie's situation" I said  
-" Hey Thony kiddo.....Ellie will be fine trust me ok" Grandpa Joel said  
-" Question.....when we'll we arrive at Raccoon City?" I asked  
-" Today's wednesday so we're scheduled to arrive at Raccoon city on friday or Saturday afternoon it depends if we encounter trouble along the way" Leon answered  
-" Ok" I said as I turned my attention towards outside the window  
-" How about I play us a song on the radio" Grandpa Joel suggested  
-" Sure why not" Momma Dina agreed

I saw Grandpa Joel pull out a VHS tape and placed it on the radio then a few seconds later a relaxing beat started to play

The nest few hours was filled with silence as we all admired the beauty of nature overtooking the whole planet once again. Afew more hours has passed and night time came we drove the roads that led to Raccoon City with ease Leon and Momma Dina fell asleep but me and Grandpa Joel were wide awake

-" Sure is quiet" I said looking out the window  
-" You should get some rest kiddo" Grandpa Joel said  
-" I'm not that sleepy" I replied  
-" You don't want to risk gettong sleepy when we start fightinh do you" Grandpa Joel said more in a statement than a question  
-" Ugh....Fine....I'll......I'll try" I said  
-" Good" He replied  
-" What about you?" I asked  
-" I'll be fine" He answered

And with that I slowly drifted to sleep


	16. Chapter 15 - I'm awake

-"5 DAYS LATER"-  
ELLIE'S POV

-" DINA!"

I opened my eyes and found myself chained up to what seems like an operating bed. The whole room was filled with darkness and the only light I can see is the light outside the room. I tried loosening up the chain but I couldn't move my two hands were handcuffed as well as my feet and my whole body was wrapped up in big thick chains. I looked at my shoulder and noticed that my wound is fully healed as well as the gunshot on my side. I tried moving again but my body was to weak to even move

-" How long have I been here?" I asked myself

I tried remembering what happened but the only thing I could remember was me whispering to Thony and all went black and blank from there

-" What happened?.....FUCK.....I gotta get out of here" I said

But before I could even move the door suddenly opened and three people came in 

-" Open the lights" A woman's voice said

The guy on the left turned on the lights making me close my eyes as they're getting used to the light

-" You're finally awake" The woman said  
-" Who are you?" I asked

The woman walked towards me. The woman was in her mid 40's and has greyish hair with wrinkles forming up in her forehead her eyes has a kind of bluish color and her nose was broad and pointy and she reminds me of none other than Thony

-" Let's just say that I'm using you to make fun to someone close to me" The woman said giving me a smug grin  
-" How long have I been here?" I asked controlling my temper  
-" Well not long 5 days ain't that long" The woman answered  
-" What do you want from me?" I asked   
-" As I said I'm just going to make you my toy for someone I know and I wanted to see your loved ones reaction y'know" she answered the smug grin never leaving her face  
-" WHERE'S DINA AND THONY? WHAT'D YOU DO TO THEM?" I said in a raised voice as I tried to reach her but I couldn't   
-" Woah EASY" She said putting her hands   
in surrender  
-" let's just say they're not here YET but they'll be here any time now" The woman added the same smug grin on her face making me more angrier  
-" I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD IF YOU DO SOMETHING TO THEM I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU" I said my voice raising at every word  
-" try me bitch" She said and went back to my door  
-" Let's go" she said

With that said the three got out and I was left once again I tried strangling the chains but I couldn't every movement I made is just making me dizzy

-" FUCK" I said as I catch my breath and focused my attention to the room's ceiling

I looked all over to the now lit room but all I can see was laboratory equipments and chemicals that's been covered in dust and cobwebs because of how old it is

-" Where am I?....Some kind of hospital? lab?" I asked myself but as I find answers my head started to spin

I looked around once againbut my head started hurting so bad I couldn't think straight my eyes started spinning and I started getting dizzy every little movement I made so I devided to lay still and closed my eyes

-" Ok....Ellie......Let's gather enough strength so I can be able to get out" I adviced myself and clenched both of my hands into a fist until my knuckles turned white then I slowly lost consciousness


	17. Chapter 16 - She'l be fine

-"2 DAYS LATER"-  
THONY'S POV

-" We're almost there" Grandpa Joel said making us all sat up straight  
-" But we need to leave the car" He added and we all nodded in unison

Grandpa Joel stopped the car upon reaching the metal sign that says "WELCOME TO RACCOON CITY HOME OF UMBRELLA" in it. It's quite rusty but I was still able to read it

-" Hey how you feeling?" Leon asked as we both grabbed our gear and our bags  
-" Nervous to what's gonna happened, scared to what might happen and worried at the same time" I answered  
-" Hey it's ok.....I can assure you she'll be fine" Leon said putting one hand on my shoulder  
-" Thanks......I guess" I said  
-" Sure anytime" He replied

I took my bag and walked over to Momma Dina and Grandpa Joel who's currently talking

-" A short walk from here" Grandpa Joel said  
-" We're coming babe hold on tight" Momma Dina said  
-" Hold on Dina...We'll save her" Grandpa Joel said and Momma Dina nodded in response  
-" We will" I joined in making the two turn   
-" Thony......you ok?" Momma Dina said putting one hand on my shoulder and turning her attention towards the road ahead  
-" Doing fine" I said  
-" M'kay" She replied

Leon handed Grandpa Joel his rifle and so as Momma Dina's and then we started walking taking each step with alerted f  
eyes and scanning the road ahead we walked further more until we finally see buildings and structure meaning to say that we're really close 

-" So what's the plan?" I asked  
-" We'll the sum is setting so I reckon we find shelter first then scan the environment in the morning" Momma Dina said  
-" Smart Idea" Grandpa Joel said  
-" I can keep watch when y'all are sleeping" Leon said  
-" I'll stay up with you" I said  
-" Wait are you two sure?" Grandpa Joel asked  
-" Yeah besides we all know you need rest" I said  
-" You just rest Joel.......we keep watch" Momma Dina said  
-" Kay" Grandpa Joel said while nodding

As we got in the town an unusual feelinh like we're being watched ran over me but I shrugged it off. We immediately found a safe place to hide and we camped there while Grandpa Joel slept me together with Leon and Momma Dina kept watch. While me and Momma Dina we're sitting at the bonfire I looked at Leon who's sitting at the edge of the building. I quickly excused myself to Momma Dina and went over to Leon

-" Y'know you can easily get sniped here" I said  
-" Oh hey" He said  
-" What're you thinking about?" I asked  
-" Nothing.....I just remembered my mom" He said  
-" Getting homesick?" I asked  
-" Nah not really" He answered scratching the back of his neck  
-" Did you regret coming here?" I asked  
-" Not a single inch" He answered  
-" Oh really now" I teased  
-" Yeah really really" He said  
-" Well I better go check the two" I said standing up  
-" Ofcourse and get some rest ok" He said  
-" If I'm sleepy" I said and went back to Momma Dina

-" Momma Ellie you hang on tight we're coming" I uttered as I made my way to Momma Dina


	18. Chapter 17 - Who are you

ELLIE'S POV

-"Hey wake up" A womans voice said

I slowly woke up and opened my eyes to see the woman again with three more men behind her back

-" Get her loose and take her ro the survaillance room.....you'll be happy about this you might even thank me" The woman said

One man held me while the two tried to remove the chaind and handcuffs. I was planninh to use this to escape but my still weak body couldn't even move or fight yet. I was so confused to what the woman said but I didn't bother to ask because I know the woman wouldn't answer

-" C'mon" The woman ordered once the chains were removed

The two men escorted me to wards the room the woman said On our way I thoughy about thw woman and her resemblance to Thony

-" Could she be Thony's mother?" I asked myself

I looked at my sorroundings and the way we took

-" Could be her mother she looked like her....I needed to be sure.....I need tot hink of a way to escape and for now this is good......let them think I'm still weak" I said to myself

I let the guys drag me to where they're going then we made it. We went in a room full of computers and monitors showing different places

-" So.....I know you'll be happy to see this" The woman said

I didn't answer but deep inside I wanted to kick her so bad but I did my best to keep my cool

-" Are you seeing all this monitors.....Well sure you are.....this monitors are settled up all around raccoon city" she said  
-" Oh Williams.....I've prepared for years just for this very moment.....well I surely need to thank you because if you didn't take her away I'd be stuck in Seattle forever I'll still be trapped in that hell hole" The woman added  
-" What do you mean her?" I asked the woman but deep inside I'm hoping it isn't Thony it wasn't her right   
-" Show her the footage" The woman ordered and the man at the front played a video 

The video started playing as I saw a car stopping by at the side of the road and to my shock I saw Joel, Leon, Dina and Thony coming out from it the footage continued playing until I saw them went into a building then the monitor turned black. I looked down and anger started to rush through my veins and the woman watched me as I turned to her she started laughing

-" Aren't you happy to see them Williams?" The woman asked still laughing  
-" Who the fuck are you?" I asked pure anger in my voice

The woman stopped laughing and stood infront of me then she kneeled grabbing my chin aggresively

-" Play it again then pause it when I tell you" The woman ordered not even looking at the man

The footage played again and then was stopped to where Thony was talking to Dina

-" See her" she said pointing at the monitor  
-" That's my fucking daughter" She said aggresively letting go of my chin  
-" You're her mother?" I asked in confusion I was right she is her mother  
-" I was....but then she ruined our plan no wait YOU ruined MY plan" she said  
-" Whatever plan it is you're talking about I DON'T FUCKING CARE it didn't seem to be a good plan anyway.....IT DESERVES TO BE FUCKING RUINED" I said  
-" Oh really" The woman said signalling the guy on my left then suddenly the man punched me at my stomach leeting me drop on my knees and spit out blood  
-" I think a little back story won't hurt" The woman said taking one of the seats and sitting infront of me  
-" Since I got a sense that Thony didn't tell you about that" The woman said  
-" We're supposedly or I'm supposedly going to make Thony act like she's Isaac's fucking daughter" The woman said but i just stared at her as I catch my breath  
-" But what did she do.......she didn't even followed me....what did she want She wants us to fucking get out of there which is A FUCKING STUPID IDEA" She stated  
-" Then I decided to just kill her" she added  
-" What kind of mother are you?" I said  
-" A kind of mother that'll do anything to survive and have power even if it meant ending her useless daughters life" she answered  
-" She was useless so I don't need her anymore I was about to shoot her then she ran the last thing I saw was her running along with two girls" she added  
-" THEN FUCK.....IF SHE'S USELESS TO YOU WHAT DO YOU FROM HER THEN OR WHAT DO YOU FUXLING WANT FROM ME" I said  
-" Because seeing her or having the thought of her happy made me sick and she doesn't deserve it" She answered  
-" AND YOU FUCKING CALL YOURSELF A MOTHER" I yelled  
-" You don't know anything Williams" The woman said  
-" I DON'T NEED TO KNOW A LOT......YOU'RE A FUCKING PSYCHOPATHIC MOTHER" I said  
-" I don't care....you know Thony should thank me......I'm planning to take her too you know"The woman said now pointing on Dina  
-" DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING DO ANYTHING OR ELSE" I said  
-" Or else what you're going to kill me you can't even fight back" The woman said  
-" You'll see them Williams.....you'll see them die no wait Thony will see you die and you can't do anything about it but just watch hwr scream in pain as she watch each and everyone of you die before her very eyes.....Isn't it fun......I prepared for years just to rebuild this group and now my hardwork is paying off....tie her and let her watch" The woman said

Those two men who's holding me started to tie both of my hands on both ends of the room placing me in the middle to watch everything the woman stood up and walked over to me

-" Have fun" she said petting my cheeks then the three of them got out and left leaving me and the man incharged of the monitors on the room. I looked over at the big monitor which still has Dina and Thony's face in it

-" Please be safe" I uttered and the big screen went black


	19. Chapter 18 - Planting seeds

-"15 YEARS LATER"-  
ELLIE'S POV

I was busy planting seeds at the back of the farmhouse when I saw Thony gping outside sitting at the stairs I quickly finished planting the last remaining seeds and went over to her and as I came closer I saw the big frown on her face

-" Anything wrong there kiddo?" I asked as I sat beside her  
-" Nothing" she answered  
-" Did Dina ordered you to wash dishes again?" I askes as she gives me a chuckle  
-" Uhmmm...No...besides I like washing the dishes I just can't reach the sink for now so I kept messing up" She added  
-" Well I'm surprised you like that.....I used to hate washing dishes when Joel told me to" I said  
-" I can see" she said and playfully shrugs my shoulder while her smile was slowly getting replaced by her frown once again  
-" Hey what's wrong......y'know you can tell me everything right" I said as I wrapped my left arm around her  
-" I just can't help but think about my mother" she answered

When Thony first got to Jackson she was shy just like me she's not productive and always out of her thoughts thinking about things especially her mother. When we got back to Jackson Me, Dina, Joel together with Thony decided to live on the same house so I would often see her staring out the window watching kids play with one another sometimes Joel would take her at the Tipsy Bison or sometimes me and Dina would walk her around and introduce her to the kids of Jackson but still she preffered to be inside her room gladly Thony met Leon and Diana they became friends and the trio became best of friends and always having each others back but eversince we left Jackson and lived here at the farmhouse Thony was getting back to her old self sitting at the couch and lost in her thoughts from monday to friday I sent Thony to Jacksons daycare so she can read, count, learn and also hang out with her friends and by afternoon Dina would come and get her. We often talk about her experience at school so she can get her mind off her mother but in some attempts we failed in doing so good thing Joel visited us every sunday ans he would spend time with Thony playing his guitar

-" Did she ever loved me Momma?" Thony asked makimh me snap back to reality  
-" Ofcourse she did......you aren't foing to be born if she didn't love you" I answered reassuringly  
-" I just couldn't understand why she's letting me do the things she wants and never lets me do the things I want" She said  
-" To keep you safe" I answered shortly  
-" I already forgave her Momma......I'm happy I get to live with you and Momma Dina.....But there's still apart of me that still questions everything" she said

In Thony's age you wouldn't imagine those words coming out of her mouth she's a smart kid a well mannered one far form the things she experienced that's why I also asked myself why would her mother kill her

-" Maybe it's because you are not fully healed yet Thony or you didn't fully forgave her yet" I replied  
-" What?" She asked as she turns hwr face to me with confusion I smiled at her and rubbed her shoulder back and forth  
-" y'know baby girl it's like this forgiveness is not just saying J forgive you or you already forgave that person, forgiveness is acceptance and acceptance is about letting even your most hated person come in your lofe once again even if that person is long gone or ain't here that's how you'll say that you trully forgive her" I said Thony gave me a smile and nodded  
-" Why are you so good at giving advices?" She asked

She's right I'm good at giving advices to everyone but when it comes to myslef I couldn't even do a single advice I can follow I looked at Thony and smiled at her

-" Because good is my middle name" I joked  
-" Ellie you and your rusty jokes" Dina said making me and Thony turn around seeing Dina sitting beside Thony  
-" You two loved it anyways so it doesn't bother me if it's rusty or whatever" I said staring at the two whose now giggling together  
-" Ha-Ha" Thony said her frown now replaced with a smile that brightens up her face   
-" Do we love her even?" Dina askes Thony and the two lookes at me smiling  
-" Hmmm" Thony said making a thinking face  
-" Now that's just rude I am hurt" I said making up a hurt expreasion  
-" Nah we love you you know that we just love seeing you pout because you're just too cute" Dina said pinching my cheek  
-" Ow" I said  
-" I love you Momma Ellie" Thony said  
-" Now Now I love the both of you too" I said hugging Thony while Dina joined in  
-" Now how about we go inside so I can play guitar" I suggested  
-" Yeah sure.....but first you need to change .....you're looking like a homeless person look at the dirt all over you" Dina said  
-" Well if I haven't been planting seeds whole day then I wouldn't get this dirty" I said  
-" Well atleast you finished planting all of them in one day" Thony said  
-" Yeah.....I'm a good ol' farmer myself" I said standing up while the two followed  
-" Come on then let's go inside it's getting dark" Dina said

The two went to the living room while I got upstairs to take a bath and change clothes when I got down I saw Dina and Thony laughing. I stood at the doors frame and watched Thony picturing her smile that I've been waiting to see rigth from the start the smile I can be sure that's not fake and just a show the smile I can really tell that she's happy. Wherever her mother is I hope one day she'll see her and maybe talk her out and find out why she wanted to kill her own daughter but I hope when I got to aew her we're on the same side of the light not opposite


	20. Chapter 19 - We're being watched

-"PRESENT DAY"-  
THONY'S POV

I woke up fewling ready for the day. I got up and saw Leon and Grandpa Joel talkinh while Momma Dina was heating up the food

-" Morning Thony.....did you sleep well?" Momma Dina asked  
-" Yeah I'm.....I'm fine......How about you?" I asked back  
-" Slept pretty well too" Momma Dina answered as she gave me a faint smile  
-" Thony y'ready?" Grandpa Joel asked as he and Leon came closer  
-" Sure am....I was born ready" I answered making Grandpa Joel smile  
-" let's eat first then after we'll start looking yeah?" Momma Dina suggested  
-" Yeah sure" Grandpa Joel agreed  
-" I'm starving" Leon said sitting opposite of me  
-" Well me too" I added sitting beside Momma Dina  
-" Don't worry this canned beans are heated anyways" Momma Dina said

We started eating amd as we finished we started making a plan

-" So are we gping to do this by pairs or as a group?" Grandpa Joel asked  
-" Group" We all answered at the same time  
-" Group then....so I say we head in this direction first and start scoping the area" Grandpa Joel said as he traced the path on the map with his finger  
-" Yeah" Everyone answered and nodded then we started to walk

ELLIE'S POV

-" No.....please stay safe" I uttered as I watched the monitor on which it shows Joel,Leon,Thony and Dina left the building  
-" Not when I'm here and you're watching" Judith said

Judith is the name of Thony's mother I tried asking her name and for a while she doesn't want to but gave in

-" What're you doing?" I asked as I saw her get her radio  
-" Making the show fun.....I mean I'm getting bored" She answered  
-" No.....No" I begged as I try to grab her but I was held back by the chains tied at my hands and feet  
-" Nice try" She said as she dialed at the radio  
-" Get ready.....wait for my signal 'kay" Judith demanded then hangs up  
-" Are you ready for fun.....I wonder who's going to die first is it the old man, the boy, Thony or oh my or maybe it's the love of your life" Judith teased as she lookes at me with a devilish smirk on her face  
-" Don't fucking do anything" I said trying to untangle myself but it won't budge  
-" Kill them" Judith said over the radio as she looks at me  
-" Oh oops but I did just do something oh no" Judith said morw teasingly fancily placing her hand over her mouth  
-" Fucker I swear to God" I strongly said as my teeth are grinding to each other  
-" Shhhhhhh the show's about to start" Judith said and puts her attention back at the monitor

I looked helplessly at the monitor and saw the four of them getting on a buildinh with guys waiting for them on the other side

-" Please....please be safe" I whispered to myself as I clenched both of my hands into a fist letting my knuckles turn white as I watched the monitor trying not to blink

THONY'S POV

We're getting close to this building when I started feeling like we're being watched again I stopped at my trails making the three infront of me stop as well

-" What's wrong?" Momma Dina asked as she placed both her handa on my shoulder  
-" I feel like something's gonna happen" I answered  
-" What're you--------" Grandpa Joel didn't got the chance to finish his sentence because out of no where bullets started to fly on the other side od the buildings door sending us to quickly drop at the ground   
-" Shit what now?" Momma Dina asked as we crawled at the side of one of the cars  
-" Go there" Leon said pointing at the building beside us that has a Cafe logo in it  
-" No time to waste c'mon let's go" Grandpa Joel said and at the count of three we started running towards the cafe


	21. Chapter 20 - You're safe

ELLIE'S POV

-" NO!......STOP....MAKE THEM FUCKING STOP" I shouted at Judith  
-" WHY?!....can't you see I'm having fun" She replied putting emphasis on the word fun

I watched as the four of them got to the side of a car and started running towards another building

-" They went inside the cafe" Judith radiod in  
-" Why didn't you get Thony if she's the one you want?" I asked not really thinking why'd I asked that kind of question now I just felt sick about myself asking that question  
-" Ellie.....I want Thony but getting her is so much easy I want to challenge her y'know besides when I am done with killing you all I'll just kill her then" Judith answered  
-" That's your fucking daughter" I exclaimed  
-" My useless daughter" she corrected  
-" She loved you" I said  
-" Y'know what that's the problem with people they fall inlove or they love too much.....but little did they know that love makes them weak" Judith said her attention fixed at the monitor  
-" You're wrong" I replied  
-" I don't fucking care Williams" she exclaimed

We continued watching I couldn't help but dodge at nothing everytime I heard bullets or when infected tries to rush them as if I was there. I can feel the tears streaming down my face as I thought that I couldn't do anything about it but just hope and beg and watch as they dodge bullets from the enemies that are after them hoping they'll come out of it alive

-" Ellie calm down they'll be safe" I tried to calm myself

THONY'S POV

-" There's too many" I said as I jumped over obstacles that are blocking our way and we ended up hiding at a room  
-" I know and there's only one way we can out run 'em" Grandpa Joel said  
-" Split up?" Leon asked  
-" Yeah exactly" Momma Dina said

We seperated our ways agreeing we'll all meet outside the building once we cleared out all the people. I went to the east Grandpa Joel took south, Momma Dina took North and Leon took west. I immediately took out all the people with ease and the infected quickly as I saw that my post is clear I quickly went outside not so long after Momma Dina and Grandpa Joel was right outside with me. We waited for Leon but a few minutes has passed but he's still not outside. I was getting nervous I wanted to go inside but Grandpa Joel insisted then suddenly a loud gunshot was heard. I ran inside the building after hearing the gunshot Momma Dina and Grandpa Joel did the same. When I got in I saw Leon holding his side. Momma Dina quickly shot the guy while I immediately ran towards Leon. He's bleeding a lot. I remembered when my mom shot me but that was not the case. I immediately took off my jacket and placed it to Leons side while he placed his hands on my cheeks

-" Stop.....it ain't gonna work" He said  
-" Shut up I got you" I said  
-" Ha-Ha.....Hey do you mind doing me a favor?" He asked  
-" What?" I asked back  
-" Don't miss me too much......I love you ok" He said  
-" What kind of favor is that?" I asked as tears started falling  
-" If I survive this love me back?" He asked  
-" I already loved you doofus" I said making us laugh inbetween sobbing and running out of breath  
-" Haha really?.....I didn't even realize" He said as he caughed more and more blood  
-" Shut up I'll show you just don't die please not like this" I begged

As I said that Leons hand fell down on my lap and he suddenly lost his conciousness

-" GO!.....there's more coming" Grandpa Joel shouted  
-" I'll help you" Momma Dina said

We got Leon up Grandpa Joel started shooting when suddenly a woman joined in and saved us

ELLIE'S POV

-" LEON NO!" I shouted as I saw Leon got shot  
-" One of them's busted push in when I told you" Judith said putting down the radio  
-" ENOUGH OF THIS SHIT" I said  
-" You're not telling me when to stop Ellie it's over when I say it now you just sit right there and watch" Judith said  
-" I swear once I get my hands on you" I threatened  
-" As if you'l get out of here alive" She said grabbing the radio  
-" I anxiously looked at the monitor when suddenly all of the camera with the sight of Thony, Leon, Joel and Dina turned black making Judith stood up

-" What the fuck is happening?" She asked the man in the monitor  
-" I don't know looks like someone destroyed the cameras" The man answered  
-" Charlie....Charlie are you there drop back I repeat drop back" Judith dialed in but there was no response  
-" Fuck" she sweared making me let out a breathless chuckle  
-" What's so funny?" She asked angrily  
-" Karma really comes fast" I said as she approached me and aggresively held my chin  
-" Oh yeah" She dared and punched me in my stomach but I didn't mind the pain instead I let out a breathless chuckle once again  
-" Yeah" I answered as I catch my breath

Judith lets go of my chin amd walks outside the room leaving me as I watched the monitors flicker and watched the dude as he panicked amd started to check on the other monitors 

-" They're fine" I uttered as a small grin appeared on my face


	22. Chapter 21 - I am Jill

THONY'S POV

-" They're all dead now c'mon let's go through here it's not safe to walk outside there are cameras monitorinf all over this town" The woman said as she walked over to a hole leading below the building

The woman had short hair she's wearing jeans and a blue tank top with police straps hanged on her shoulder to keep her guns the woman was in her 20's with light brown hair and eyes

-" How can we be sure we can trust you?" Grandpa Joel asked

The woman rolled her eyes and shrugs

-" I don't wear what they wear and I don't have a tattoo" The woman answered and turned her attention to Leon  
-" Now let's go if you wanna keep that friend of yours alive" She said

We followed her at the hole which leads to another building we climbed to the highest part of the building in which the windows were boarded up. The floor of that building is well cleaned with bed foams as a bed and bags stuffed with clothes as pillows it has a deck to which the night sky can clearly be seen and two lamps at the end of each sides of the room

-" You xan lay him there....I'll go get something to treat him with" The woman said then she went to the cabinet near the door

Me and Grandpa Joel layed Leon to a foam at the ground and made sure he's ok. After that the woman came back with stitches and rags so we can treat Leon. Momma Dina took athe stitches and rags and quickly she took care of Leon. She successfully got the bullet out and stitched his wounds then Grandpa Joel decided that we should let him rest

-" Thank you for the save back there" Momma Dina said as we sat down together with the woman on the table not so far from Leon  
-" Don't mention it.....I'm just happy to help and see other survivors clearly not the group that's ruling this place" She answered  
-" What's your name?" Grandpa Joel asked  
-" My name's Jill.....Jill Valentine" The woman answered  
-" Nice to meet you Jill....that's Dina, that's Thony and the boy is Leon....I'm Joel....sorry for not trusting you earlier" Grandpa Joel apologized  
-" It's fine how'd you get here anyways this city is far gone" Jill asked

The three of us looked at each other not sure what to say

-" Uhm...Imma be honest with you....that group from earlier they captured someone close to us we just wanna save her" Grandpa Joel answered  
-" That group you're talking about they're called UMBRELLA.....and that someone of yours is that a girl?" Jill asked  
-" Wait you know something?" I asked  
-" Yeah I'm here long before that group came......and this time I thought they were leaving then I saw them come back with a girl" Jill answered  
-" Do you know where to find them?" Momma Dina asked  
-" Yeah.....but for now.....this is not the time you guys should rest....it's not appropriate that we talk about this when we're all tired besides Umbrella is not like any other groups so if you wanna know all about them I think we first need to rest" Jill said  
-" Are you alone here?" I asked

Jill's eyea turned from neutral to hurting ones as I asked the question then she looked at me

-" My friend Carlos was here so as my parents.....they died....so yeah technically I am alone" Jill answered  
-" Where'd you guys came from?" Jill asked  
-" Settlement in Jackson Wyoming" Momma Dina answered  
-" Hmm.....you guys should rest now....tomorrow we'll talk about this again" Jill said standing up then leaving the three of us  
-" You guys rest up I'll keep watch" Grandpa Joel said

Momma Dina setted up the beds then as she did that I excused myself and went to the deck

-" The moon is full Momma Ellie" I said to myself as I saw the shining full moon


	23. Chapter 22 - Moon River

-"9 YEARS EARLIER"-  
THONY'S POV

-" Earth to Thony" Momma Dina said making me snap out of my thoughts  
-" Oh uhm sorry....I was kinda hooked up by the moon" I said  
-" You sure are.....come on now your Momma Ellie already settled up the chairs" She said  
-" Yeah ok I'll be there" I said

Good thing Aunt Maria gave us a house with a rooftop where me, Momma Ellie and Momma Dina would usually spend our nights every sunday. Usually were just looking at the stars and listen to Momma Ellie as she tells us about space and how she's always fascinated about stars

-" So will we see Orions belt tonight?" I asked as I sat between Momma Ellie and Momma Dina  
-" We sure will" Momma Ellie answered as she points through the sky tracing the patterns with her finger  
-" There that's Orions belt" Momma Ellie said as she traced the constellation  
-" Wow that's cool" I said as I followed her by tracing the constellation with my own finger  
-" Hmm...it does" Momma Dina said  
-" Wow....the moon sure is big and full tonight" Momma Dina added  
-" Yeah you're right" Momma Ellie agreed  
-" Do people go to the moon?" I asked  
-" Actually yeah three people managed to go to it but the first man ever to walk to the moon is Neil Armstrong" Momma Ellie answered  
-" That's amazing" I said amazed  
-" Well speaking of the moon" Momma Ellie said getting her guitar beside her  
-" Me, Tommy and Joel went out riding the other day and I came upon this casette tape" Momma Ellie said  
-" What's in it?" I asked  
-" A song about the moon" She answered  
-" So lemme guess is this the reason why you're always on your walkman the other day" Momma Dina asked  
-" Am I that obvious hahaha yeah I'm trying to memorize it so I can play it on my guitar" She said  
-" Would you play it tonight?" I asked  
-" No....maybe later" She answered  
-" Fine" I replied

We all went silent for a while and just admired the sky

-" Did you know there's a restaurant in the moon?" Momma Ellie said as she ends the silence  
-" Oh no" Momma Dina said and playfull shakes her head  
-" Really?" I asked in confusion  
-" Yeah really some say the food there is great but the thing is it has no atmosphere" Momma Ellie said making all of us chuckle  
-" Oh my" I said  
-" Yeah.....So I think it's time do the two of you want to hear the song?" Momma Ellie asked  
-" You bet we do" Momma Dina answered  
-" M'kay" Momma Ellie said as sge playfully shrugs and placed the guitar  
On her knee  
-" Here goes nothing" She added as she tuned the guitar

MOON RIVER WIDER THAN A MILE  
I'M CROSSING YOU IN STYLE SOMEDAY  
OH DREAM MAKER, YOU HEART BREAKER  
WHEREVER YOU'RE GOIN, I'M GOIN YOUR WAY

TWO DRIFTERS OFF TO SEE THE WORLD  
THERE'S SUCH A LOT OF WORLD TO SEE  
WE'RE AFTER THE SAME RAINBOWS END  
WAITING ROUND THE BEND  
MY HUCKLEBERRY FRIEND MOON RIVER AND ME

-" That song is wonderful" I said after Momma Ellie finished  
-" It is" She agreed and I answered a yawn  
-" Looks like someone is sleepy" Momma Dina said  
-" Come on baby girl let's take you to bed" Momma Ellie said


	24. Chapter 23 - It ain't the right time

-"PRESENT DAY"-  
THONY'S POV

It took me about minute to realize that I was singing the song at the balcony of the building while looking at the moon

-" You have a nice voice" A womans voice said

I turned around to see Jill leaning against the wall staring at me

-" Uhm thanks" I said as I watched her walk towards me  
-" That song special?" She asked as she leaned forward to the balcony beside me  
-" Uhm yeah it' what Momma Ellie would sing for me if I couldn't sleep" I answered  
-" This Ellie you're talking about she your aunt or something?" She asked  
-" How come you asked?" I asked  
-" I just figured 'coz you called the other woman you're with Momma too" She answered  
-" No....Well Momma Ellie and Momma Dina are practically together when they met me and they kinda adopted me as their daughter and uhm yes Momma Ellie is a lesbian" I said  
-" Mhm" she hummed in reply  
-" Tell me more about Carlos" I said   
-" Why?" She asked  
-" Well he seems like a nice guy" I answered  
-" He is" Jill breathlessly said a smile forming on her lips after  
-" Are you two friends or more than friends?" I asked  
-" I could tell we're friends but there's something more than that none of us couldn't really say" Jill said looking at the sky  
-" How'd he die?" I asked making her smile disappear and be replaced by bitterness and sadness  
-" Oh sorry.....you....you don't need to answer -------"  
-" Those assholes killed him" Jill said now her voice was full of anger  
-" Why?" I asked  
-" I don't really want to talk about it" Jill admitted  
-" Oh ok....I'm sorry I asked" I said and she nodded in response  
-" The boy....what's his name again Leon?" She asked  
-" Yeah" I answered  
-" He your boyfriend?" She asked

At that point the flashback from earlier played on my mind and I could't help but question kyself if Leon really meant all of it

-" Uhmm......No......He's ah......He's my friend" I answered  
-" Yeah....you sure about that?" She asked  
-" Yeah" I answered completely questioning myself about what happened earlier  
-" I think it's more than that.....I think he likes you and you feel the same way" She said  
-" How can you tell?" I asked  
-" Thony I could tell you that what's happening between you and that boy that's exactly what happened to me and Carlos" Jill said  
-" Thony" A mans voice called before I could even answer

Jill looked at me giving me a sincere smile then looked at Leon and went over to him after asking if he's ok Jill left leaving me and Leon alone in an awkward silence. Another moments passed and Leon walked over beside me while holding his side

-" How's your side?" I asked  
-" Doing good" He answered

Then silence once again

-" Look about what I said ----"  
-" Thony....what I said is true" He said cutting me off  
-" And what I said is also true" I replied and at the corner of my eye I can see his slight smile  
-" So does this mean?" He asked  
-" I just don't want to talk about it right now because of all the shit that's been happening" I said not looking at him  
-" Ofcourse Thony.....I'll wait.....I respect your decision" He said

Silence

-" Where are they?" I asked breaking the silence I heard Leon sigh before he answers  
-" Inside planning and finding a way to umbrellas base" He responded  
-" Should we go check what's up?" I asked  
-" Ofcourse" He replied

We walked in and saw Grandpa Joel , Momma Dina and Jill talking


	25. Chapter 24 - We're going underground

THONY'S POV

-" It ain't that easy.........Raccoon city is full of secrets" I heard Jill say as we approached them   
-" Thony....Leon" Momma Dina said as we sat beside her  
-" I don't care " Grandpa Joek said  
-" Look you're stepping on some mighty thin ice right here and one wrong step that ice will crack and all of you will get captured too" Jill said  
-" Why are you eagerly helping us in the first place?" Grandpa Joel asked  
-" Because that's what my friend wants me to do before he died" Jill said the last part in a whisper

Silence took over

-" Look I've been here for 3 months now and I saw everything and it seems like they planned this look they even setted up cameras all around this place....besides their base ain't like any other settlements or whatever" Jill said  
-" Cameras?" I asked  
-" Look....before a huge troop was deployed umbrella already setted up this place filling every single streets and buildings a survailance camera" Jill explained  
-" And they still didn't know you exist bullshit" Grandpa Joel said  
-" Why do you think I have access to underground tumnels?" Jill competatively asked  
-" So where is their base?" Momma Dina asked cutting the tension between Jill and Grandpa Joel  
-" Underground........they're nesting at the old underground laboratory" Jill said  
-" Do you know where to find this base of theirs?" Grandpa Joel asked now calm  
-" Ofcourse I do" Jill answered  
-" Here......this is the entrance towards that lab" Jill said pointing at the map  
-" The police station?" I asked  
-" Yeah....that's the only place where we can come inside the lab unnoticed" Jill answered  
-" Then we have to get going" Grandpa Joel said  
-" Wait we need to plan this out you can't just go out there like I said there are too many cameras scattered outside" Jill said  
-" Then what will we do?" Leon asked  
-" I'll go ahead first check what route will take to make sure no one's around" Jill said  
-" Ok we better get ready we leave as soon as Jill comes back.....Leon you stay here" Grandpa Joel said  
-" What?.....NO!" Leon protested  
-" I'm not risking your condition Leon" Grandpa Joel said  
-" I'm ok......I can help" Leon protested  
-" Leon Grandpa Joel is right.....you should stay" I said  
-" NO whatever you guys say I'm coming no matter what" Leon said  
-" Ok.....Just make sure you can handle yourself" Grandpa Joel said  
-" Yeah.....I can do that" Leon said  
-" Ok now get ready" Grandpa Joel said

We all went to grab our gear and waited for Jill to return so I went over to Leon to help him grab his gear

-" Are you sure about this?" I asked  
-" Thony I'm not just going to sit my ass here and wait" He said  
-" Leon" I said and sighed  
-" Thony I'm fine.....I don't want to stay here and wait knowing that you're out there"He said and hugged me  
-" I'll be fine I promise" He said and kissed me on my cheek  
-" That means I'm ok" He said  
-" Ok......but if you're having trouble just say it to me ok?" I said

He leaned im again and kissed my other cheek

-" Ok" He said giving me a reasurring smile

After minutes of waiting Jill finally came back we gathered up and started making our way to the police station breaking every survaillance camera we find and before we knew it we're in the sewers making our way to umbrellas lab

-" Stay alert....we're about to go to the subway train" Jill reminded and we all nodded

As we got to the corner of the sewers we saw a bunch of troops they're heavily armored with high powered guns. We took out all of them sneakily then took the traun leading to the base

-" Welcome to Umbrella" Jill said as the train stopped


	26. Chapter 25 - No where to be found

ELLIE'S POV

All people in the room started panicking including Judith as cameras completely turned to black one by one

-" Can you locate where they are atleast?" Judith annoyingly asked  
-" I can't" The man infron of the monitor answered  
-" Then do your fucking job well" Judith said

At that point I let out a breathless chuckle

-" What's so funny?" She annoyingly asked  
-" Nothing.....how about you look at your face and you'll see" I answered  
-" Are you trying to get on my nerves Williams?" She asked with a sly smirk  
-" Is it working?" I asked

Judith walked over to me and grabbed my chin

-" It ain't honey" She answered as dhe aggresively lets go of my chin  
-" Try the underground cameras then" Judith demanded  
-" Underground?" I asked in confusion  
-" Oh yeah......I forgot to tell you.....the place we're in isn't just any otger base darling.....we're underground" She answered not giving any specific details about what kind of base we're in except being underground  
-" I told you Williams.....I prepared for this moment" Judith added  
-" I saw them" The man in the monitor shouted  
-" Where?" Judith asked  
-" They're on the tunnel below the police station" The man said and the camera turned black  
-" When is this footage taken?" Judith asked the man as she keeps replaying the saved footage  
-" A couple of minutrs ago" The man answered  
-" Beta's team is guarding that area right" Judith refrained  
-" Yeah and they're supposed to report to me minutes ago and they still haven't do that somethings wrong" The man replied  
-" Is this what you called prepared? C'mon now are you really prepared?" I joined  
-" You shut it Williams or I'll cut you in half" Judith threatened  
-" They're closing in I can feel it" Judith said as she lends her attention back to the man  
-" Here's another footage taken by another camera minutes before it broke....looks like they took the subway train" The man said  
-" I have a plan" Judith said and the man turned to her  
-" They're 100% going through that six tunnel intersection in the sewers send Bravo's team there and make sure to seperate them in solo so we can easily capture them one by one" Judith stated  
-" Fucking asshole" I said  
-" Well this calls to the saying "DON'T CELEBRATE TO EARLY"" Judith said  
-" Oh and by the way I have a surprise to you when I come back I am sure you'll like it" Judith added  
-" Fuck" I uttered

I looked at the monitor and watched as the footage fron earlier started to play. I once tried to escape again but the chains on my feet and on my hands are tied to tight

-" C'mon Ellie....c'mon" I urged myself as I tried to loosen up the chains  
-" Y'know you can't escape right c'mon you're always doing that and nothing happened" The man in the monitor said his back turned against me   
-" I don't give a fuck" I said as I tried strangling up the chains

The man walk towards me together with his rifle and the last thing I saw is him bashing his rifle on my head and all went black

THONY'S POV

-" This is my stop" Jill said as we got off the train  
-" Wait what?" Momma Dina asked  
-" Hey....I'm still coming with you guys....It's just that this is the furthest I've went in here......I don't know what awaits for us if we go deeper....so whatever happeneds non of that is on me" Jill answered  
-"It's fine I'm sure we'll figure out something else out of the way" Grandpa Joel said  
-" Thony you good?" Leon asked  
-" Yeah....Yeah....I'm fine...How about you?" I asked as I saw him grab hid side  
-" Never been better" He answered giving me a warm smile  
-" We should get going" Jill said stepping out of the train  
-" One thing....watch out for cameras" She dictated

We went out and started making our way towards the dark alley of the sewers with eyes travelling along the whole scenery. As we went deeper the way become more dark and unknown until we came upon six different tunnels. After assuring no one is there we stoped in our tracks

-" Fuck what now?" I asked  
-" By the looks of it there's only one way through this" Jill said  
-" Are you suggesting that we split up?" Momma Dina asked  
-" Wait that seems to be a bad idea we don't know what's out there" Grandpa Joel said  
-" Exactly it's either we die together or one of us survives" Jill said  
-" Are you sure about this?" Leon asked not agreeing on the idea  
-" Look....It's worth the shot if we just------"  
-" HANDS UP!" 

Jill wasn't able to finish her sentence because a group of men came in with guns pointing at us ready to shoot if we make a wrong step. At that point we can't do anything so we decided to do what the man said

-" Take their guns" The man ordered as we put our hands up

Two men came close and took our guns

-" Now Boss would be happy about this....take them to different tunnels" The man ordered once again

Five men came close taking each of us and went into different tunnels


	27. Chapter 26 - Riding Solo

THONY'S POV

-" Keep on walking" The man who's incharge in keeping an eye on me said  
-" Don't you dare do anything stupid" He added  
-" Where are you taking me?....Ehere did they took the others?" I asked  
-" It's a secret I won't tell now keep moving" He answered

We continued walking the sewers until we came to the end there's a lot of cages with dead bodies inside. The man grabbed my wrist and dragged me to one of the cages

-" There....that should hold you....wait 'til boss sees you" The man said and walk towards the side  
-" Hey! Hey!....where'd you took the others?! Hey!" I said but the man was already out of sight  
-" How do I get out of here?" I asked myself

I looked around but all I can see was cages with skeletons inside

-" Fuck....Please....Thony c'mon think" I said to myself

But all I can think was Leon,Jill,Momma Dina and Grandpa Joel. I sat back at the cage hoping they're alright

-" Momma Ellie....I'lm do everything" I whispered to myself

ELLIE'S POV

I was slowly gaining my conciousness when I noticed that I was in a different room and I was not alone infront of me was another pair of feet with shoes tgat's familiar I slowly examined the person infront of me until it all went clear

-" Dina!" I said surprised in a low voice

I looked at Dina she's still not awake and she has blood coming out her head. I tried to reach her but my hands were tied behindy back my feet are also tied together and my body was tied to the chair

-" Dina" I called but there's no response

I looked at the whole room and it's empty it's just me and Dina. I was looking at the door when I heard Dina grunt. She's gaining conciousness

-" Dina" I said making her open her eyes looking at me with surprised filled her eyes  
-" Ellie!...Oh my God...Ellie you're awake" She said making me confused  
-" What?" I asked  
-" Ellie you've been in a coma" She answered  
-" Let's not talk about that....Dina we need to escape before Judith does anything to Thony" I said  
-" Who's Judith?" She asked  
-" Dina......Judith is Thony's mother" I answered  
-" What?!" She asked shock  
-" let's talk about it later...we need to escape" I said  
-" Oh my God Jill....Leon.....Joel......Ellie they're also here" Dina said  
-" I know.....Judith has a room filled with monitors...she's got the whole city secured eith cameras" I answered

Me and Dina tried out best to escape when suddenly the door opened 

-" Hey Hey glad that you two are awake" Judith said  
-" Where's Thony?" Dina asked  
-" Easy there girl....she's fine.....Ren, Jake,,,,take this two on the arena with the others I'll go get Thony.....Oh boy reunion is about to begin" Judith said then left

The two men carried our seats and carried us to a large dome where I saw Joel, Leon, and the girl Jill


	28. Chapter 27 - Reunion

THONY'S POV

-" Hey.....Hey....you wake up" A mans voice said

I was busy thinking of a way to escape I didn't even know I fell asleep

-" STAND UP" The man shouted

I quickly followed the man

-" Good now behave when our Boss sees you ok" The man demanded

I remained silent as the man opened the gate of the cage poinying his gun on my head moments later the door opened revealing a familiar face a face that I've been wanting to see the face I wanted to ask questions. My mom was standing at the door

-" Thony" My mothet said walking towards me and gave me a hug  
-" Mom?!" Is all I could say because of my confusion  
-" Yeas Thony it's me" my mother said  
-" How? Why?..... How'd?" Is all I could register to say because of many questions rushing through my mind  
-" Take the cuffs off this is my daughter" Mom said

Tge man nodded and quickly took off my cuffs

-" C'mon let me show you around" My mom said  
-" Wait....I have company I'm with---"  
-" Thony....We'll get to that later bit for now lets just catch up" My mother said 

I wanted to ask where did they take the others but I kept my mouth shut and followed my mother. I couldn't explain my feelings right now when I saw her but I know I can't trust her

-" Thony I chased after you y'know" Mom said as he walked the corridors of the lab  
-" But when they saw you with those two tresspassers I couldn't do anything" She added  
-" I tried searching for you Thony....Until I came upon this place....these guys saved me from hunger and eventually they made me their boss" she said  
-" Mom.....Why did you take Momma Ellie and where did you take the others?" I asked eventhough that question is critical to ask

Mom went silent for a while the smile necer leaving her face

-" Oh Thony....why would they matter?... You're now here" Mom said

Before I could even respond something hit my head hard at my back and before I ran out of conciousness the last thing I saw is a man carrying me and all went black from there

I got woken up by the lights that's blinding my vision and as I got used to it all went clear infront of me was 5 boxes tall ones all were covered up with blankets. I tried my best to escape but I was tied tightly at one of the chairs. Moments later the whole roon was filled with lights. Then my mom came in the room

-" Thony you ready?" My mom asked teasingly  
-" Oh my daughter aren't you excited" My mom added but I didn't answer  
-" Let's start the torture show shall we?" My mom said again  
-" FUCK! I knew I couldn't trust you" I said then my mom walked beside me  
-" Darling you shouldn't have" She answered


	29. Chapter 28 - You can only choose one

THONY'S POV

-" So Thony I'll explain to you the mechanics of the game we'll play" My mother said  
-" FUCKER!" I shouted  
-" Thank you....the mechanics is first you can only choose one that can survive second you'll watch every one you didn't choose to die pretty easy right you'll get along with it" My mother said  
-" How about you die together and your shitty ass game" I responded  
-" Be careful what you wish for darling or it'll backfire" My mother replied  
-" So Thony which is it gonna be?" My mother said standing in between the boxes  
-" Are you......going to save the person you just met yesterday?" My mother asked

The blanket was removed to one glass box revealing Jill tied the same way I was tied

-" JILL!" I shouted  
-" THONY!" She shouted back

My mother looked at me and I looked at her back she's still wearing her devilish smirk

-" Or are you going to save your LOVER BOY" 

Then again another blanket was removed revealing Leon who I can tell was grunting because of his side that's continuing to bleed causing his shirt to be red

-" THONY!" He shouted not caring about his pain  
-" LEON!" I called back  
-" Are you going to save that old man who treated you like his grand daughter?"

A blanket was removed to reveal an unconcious Grandpa Joel

-" Get him awake" My mother said to one of the men who nodded a bucket of cold water on grandpa Joel making the old man awake  
-" GRANDPA!" I yelled  
-" Oh right maybe you'll save your so called mother" My mother interrupted

A blanket was removed to reveal Momma Dina blood covering her forehead

-" THONY ARE YOU OK?" Momma Dina asked not caring if my mother was there  
-" I'M FINE MOMMA WHAT ABOUT YOU?" I asked back

Momma Dina was supposed to answer but my mother interrupted

-" Stop with the questions I'm intruducing the final contestant" She said  
-" Maybe......Maybe.....My most awaited contestant.....maybe you can save the woman who for you is your mom and also your dad" Mom said

A blanket was removed revealibg a wide awake Momma Ellie who has blood coming out her nose

-" MOMME ELLIE!" I shouted tears now falling from my eyes as I watch momma Ellie looke at me those green orbs portraying hurt but also concern found my blue ones  
-" THONY!" She shouted back and my heart whimpers with hurt and joy this is not what I'm expecting when we see each other again

My mother began clapping and whistling the tune of escitement filled her voice as she watches each one of us 

-" Y'know it'll be easy if I'lm just let the other one go if you already choose" My mom said  
-" I'll add one more rule....every 1 minute I got to do something to them until you finally decide who would I let go" My mother said  
-" Or you could just save yourself that's also an option" she added  
-" Let me show you an example" My mother said getting her knife and playing around with it pointing at the people I love

-" Mini mini my ni mow which one of you gets to taste my knife oh" My mother said pointing at each one of them and ended with Momma Dina 

The glass boxes were removed to all of them and my mother stood beside Momma Dina

-" It's just like this Thony Look" she said

Without any hesitation she stabs momma Dina's knee making Momma Dina whimper loudly sending gasps to everyone inside 

-" NO!" Everyone shouted and Momo just laughs   
-" MOTHER FUCKER" Momma Ellie said trying to get out but she can't

My mother just laughed even more

-" Tick tock Thony y'lnow I'll give you guys 1 min to talk then I'll get to decide who I'll hurt next timer starts now" My motger said and I immediately looked at them 

-" Thony" Momma Ellie started  
-" Save yourself it's you that matters" She added  
-" What NO!....we'll figure something out" I said  
-" She's right kiddo....we can handle this...save yourself" Grandpa Joel said  
-" No we can---"  
-" Thony they're right" Momma Dina said grunting in pain afterwards  
-" I'll think of som----"  
-" OK time is up everyone" My mother said

She took off her knife once again 

-" Tic tac toe who is the hoe one two three go I'll pierce my knife in a peeking hole" She said the knife landing on Grandpa Joel  
-" Hmm I see the knife has decided" my mother said as she walks over to Grandoa Joel  
-" Any words?" My mother asked and Grandpa Joel spitted blood all over my moms face  
-" I see" My mother said as she slowly wipes away the blood and quickly she stab Grandpa Joel right at his arm and Grandpa Joel Grunts  
-" You decided who to save yet?" My mother asked  
-" STOP THIS NOW MOM" I shouted  
-" Why would I, I'm having fun" she said smirking  
-" IF I'LL DECIDE WHO TO SAVE YOU'RE STILL GONNA KILL US ANYWAY" I said  
-" Hmm looks like your one minute is finished" My mother said pulling her gun out and headed towards Momma Ellie

-" I can tell you learn that kind of attitude because of her" My mom said putting her gun at Momma Ellies temple  
-" Maybe a little death won't hurt so you can decide" She said

All of us looked at Momma Ellie pleading not to do it 

-" STOP....PLEASE DON'T... PLEASE DON'T DO THIS" I begged  
-" I'm going to count from one to three and when you don't tell me who you'll save then you precious Ellie would say goodbye"My mother said  
-" Go ahead I'll still probably die here" Momma Ellie dared  
-" NO!"I shouted  
-" One"   
-" Thony it's ok just save yourself" momma Ellie said  
-" NO! PLEASE STOP" I begged  
-" Two....I'm getting impatient here" My mother said her finger almost pulling the trigger

Mom was about to shoot when Jill smacked her down. Then to my suprise they're all out of their chairs mom shouted help and a crowd of men started to rush through the room quickly Momma Dina got me out. i was about to go help them fight when I saw my mom run outside the room and without any thought I ran after her leavinv the five of them fight the guys on the big room otherwise known as the arena


	30. Chapter 29 - Wild goose chase

THONY'S POV

-" STOP!" I shouted as I ran after my mom

She didn't reply but continued to rub and the noises of people shooting didn't help. I knew they'll be safe and I know they can survive I needed to run after my mother. I needed to clarify things to her. I was about to catch up when two men charged towards me and started shooting. I was able to take them out and took the mans gun and then I startes shooting at my mom. The chase lasted for a few minutes when I was able to trap and corner her in one of the laboratory room.

-" Stop" I said

My mom turned around and faced me giving me a wide psychopathic grin

-" Hello Thony" she said but I didn't answer  
-" Are you going to shoot me go ahead" She said pointing at my gun whose pointing at her

From the wide pdychophatic grin to a very serious face my mom shifted her expression

-" YOU'RE USELESS" She said emphasizing the whole statement  
-" NO!....YOU'RE USELESS....What kind of mother will just shoot her daughter because she doesn't do what she's told" I said  
-" Uh....Me" My mother admitted  
-" You think you're special Thony.....you think you're good.....you're as useless as a rusty vehicle......you're weak" She said  
-" Did you even love me?.......Did you even care?" I asked   
-" Love is nothing it makes you weak.....Do I look like I care....Do I look like a person that is desperate for love.....love is not the main weapon in this world.....SURVIVAL is the main purpose to why I'm still here" My mom said

I was looking at her when suddenly she pulled out a gun and pointed it at me

-" I've been waiting for this" She said  
-" You're a sick mother" I said  
-" And you're a useless motherfucking daughter" She responded back

The stance went like that for several minutes me pointing my gun on my mother and vice versa. The background noises were becoming close as to more gunshot were heard

-" Go on shoot" My mom said  
-" Isn't that what you want" She added  
-" Why did you do that?" I asked  
-" Because I'm just using you....and what'd you do RUIN my fucling plan" She answered  
-" What kind of mother are you?" I asked back tears rushing from my face  
-" A MOTHER......FUCKER" She answered and laughed

At that moment I was so pissed I pulled the trigger but there's no bullet that came out I pulled it again and again but there was no bullet. My mom laughed so hard and all I can do was just watch her. My mom was about to shoot when Momma Ellie shielded herself infront of me causing my mom to laugh even more. Momma Ellie pointed her gun at my room ready to shoot her

-" Are you ok Thony?" Momma Ellie said pointing her gun at my mom  
-" Yeah, where are the others?" I asked  
-" Fighting" She answered  
-" Oh......How sweet I didn't think I'll see you Ellie....so how's your wife?...Did I stab her good?" My mom said letting out a devilish laugh  
-" You'll pay for it" Momma Ellie angrily said


	31. Chapter 30 - Sacrifice

THONY'S POV

-" Me paying......Do I looke like I have money?!" My mom said ajd continued laughing  
-" Are you crazy or something?" Momma Ellie asked not believing what's happening infront of us  
-" I am not infact.....you'll be happy if I tell you that I could tell if a gun has a bullet or none" My mother answered  
-" Momma Ellie.....do you still have bullets?" I whispered

Momma Ellie looked at me with eyes that says that I can trust her but also signalling me that she has no bullets but as long as she's here I'll be safe

-" C'MON ELLIE SHHHOOOOTTTT" My mother teased  
-" You're upsetting me Ellie.....Why are you always giving your life to a person that isn't even related to you" My mom said  
-" Because of love" Momma Ellie quickly answered making my mom laugh again   
-" BECAUSE OF LOVE" My mom mocked  
-" Bullshit....what'd love do to you? leave bullet holes on your body?" My mom added and continued laughing  
-" No....it leaves me legacy....it gives me strength" Momma Ellie answered  
-" Fuck LOVE it's nothing compared to being on top and being the best" My mom said  
-" THAT'S NOT TRUE" Momma Ellie said   
-" Oh shut up......c'mon Ellie shoot me with that GODDAMN GUN" My mother once again teased

I could see Momma Ellie's eyes were full of anger but she couldn't pull the trigger because she has no bullets

-" look.....listen....no more gunshots yeah?" My mom said shushing the two of us with her gun on her lips  
-" SHOOT THAT GODDAMN GUN" My mom teased again her teeth grinding with every word  
-" Momma Ellie" I said and held one hand on her shoulder  
-" Trust me" She whispers  
-" It'll be ok" She added as she lets out a shaky and tired breath  
-" OH C'MON stop with this FUCKING DRAMA" My mom said

Without any signal my mom points ger gun directly at us and shoots a loud gunshot was heard. I opened my eyes and saw Momma Ellie still standing infront of me and I looked at my mother and she's still standing infront of us. I looked down at the floor and to my shock Momma Dina was on yhe fkoor a gunshot wound just below her left ribcage so close to her heart. Footsteos followed then suddenly Leon came in and shoots my mother in the head followed by Jill and Grandpa Joel. My mother didn't have anytime to react as she immediately fell to the ground landing on her knees as she felk down face first to the ground and died on the spot before I could process everything that's happening I saw Momma Ellie ran towards Momma Dina as she immediately fell to her knees on the ground.

-" Dina....Dina....please don't do this not like this please" Momma Ellie said as she craddled Momma Dina with her left hand and her right hand trying to stop the blood coming out from her gunshot wound  
-" El......l...ie" Momma Dina weakly said as she tiredly looked at me whose standing behind Momma Ellie  
-" Hey....Hey....you're going to be alright ok" momma Ellie said as she attached her and Momma Dina's foreheads letting her tears fall from her closed eyes as she sniffs  
-" I know where they keep their medical stuff.....I'm going to take you there ok" Momma Ellie said unattaching her forehead to Momma Dina as Momma Dina weakly nods

Momma Ellie looks at me and gently carried Momma Dina her posture trying to be strong for them not to fall from the ground

-" Y'kay Thony?" Momma Ellie asked  
-" I'm fine" I shortly answered and Momma Ellie nods  
-" Ellie" Grandpa Joel said from behind  
-" let me help you with that" He said as he approached us and Momma Ellie nodded

The trio left the room and I was left standing when suddenly I saw Leon approached me and without any word hugged me

-" Are you ok?" He asked  
-" For real....I don't know" I said and sobbed

Leon quickly wipes my tears away and hugged me and we saw Jill standing beside my mom so we approached her

-" It's over" Jill said  
-" Hey" I said  
-" Hey" She replied as she faced me and Leon  
-" Where are you heading to now?" I asked a bit of worry creeping over me  
-" Same place I guess" Jill answered  
-" You should come with us in Jackson" I said  
-" Yeah?" She said excitement filled her eyes  
-" Yeah.....I'm sure they'l be happy if you tag along" I responded  
-" I thinm I could use a house" She joked making me smile  
-" What do you want to do with her?" Leon asked his hands pleading towards my mothers lifelesss body  
-" She's still my mom after all....and I think it's just nice if I still will respect her" I said making Jill and Leon look at me confusingly  
-" What're you planning?" Jill asked

I looked at Leon who seemingly understands what I mean then over at Jill

-" You'll see" Is all I could answer


	32. Prologue - Life and Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and this is the final chapter thanks for reading see you on my next fic :)

AUTHORS NOTE  
WHAT A JOURNEY AND WE CAME TO THE END OF THE WHOLE STORY THANK YOU GUYS FOR SUPPORTING MY WORKS AND READING AND VOTING FOR IT THIS MEANS A LOT TO ME AFTER ALL THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING A STORY AND IT WENT TO HAVING 2 BOOKS FOR IT SO YEAH ENJOY THE ENDING 

AND I HOPE YOU ALL ARE READY FOR MY UPCOMING ALTERNATE UNIVERSE FIC FOR ELLIE AND DINA HOPE YOU SUPPORT THAT AS WELL AND YEAH WITHOUT FURTHER OR DO LET'S GET ON WITH IT

21 YEARS EARLIER   
THONY'S POV

It was winter and I'm watching the snow flakes fall from the sky together with the rain drippling to my head and shoulders as me and my mother walk back to the stadium in seattle

-" You doing ok Thony?" My mother asked as she removes her hat and puts it on me  
-" I am fine mommy" I answered

My mother took a sigh and led me to one of the buildings 

-" Here Mommy has a surprise for you" Mommy said as she held my hand and led me to one of the broken buildings taking me high up and the whole city of seattle can be seen

-" Wow" I said in excitement as I let go of my mommy's grip and ran to the end of the building my mommy following me  
-" Now don't fall" My mommy said and I just giggled making mommy smile  
-" Beautiful isn't it?" My mother said sitting at the edge of the building   
-" Yes Yes" I agreed nodding my head continuously

My mommy and I admired the view that lasted for about a few minutes

-" Now enough of this and let's go back to the camp before they knew we're not there" My mommy said and I nodded

We got out of the building and started to make our way tk the stadium once more

-" Mommy why did the world became like this?" I asked  
-" It's hard to explain honey......it's hard I was only 7 back then when this started" My mommy answered  
-" Is the world beautiful back then?" I asked again as we approached the stadium the guards letting us in  
-" Yeah I think so atleast that's what I remembered....my parents would take me to the aquarium or the zoo back then" Mommy answered  
-" I want to see one too" I said and clapped myhands with excitement

My mother hugged me and smiled

-" When I see one I'll get you and take you there no matter how far it is" My mommy said  
-" Pinky promise?" I said putting my pinky infront of us

My mother kneeled down to my level and interwined our pinkies

-" Pinky promise...now let's go to the day care shall we" My mommy said as she stood up and held my hand leading me to the daycare section of the base

As we made our way there my mother stopped me before I was able to come inside the room

-" Wait Thony I have something for you" My mommy said I stopped and look around my mother who was now holding a flower  
-" What is this?" I asked in curiosity  
-" It's lilies" My mommy answered  
-" Oh why are you giving me these?" I asked  
-" Because it reminded me of you" my mother said and kneeled to my level once again  
-" Coz Just like you lilies are plants that grew only on water and you grew up on Seattle where there is always rain....but do you know what makes lilies special?" My mom asked  
-" What?" I asked in curiosity and holding the lily spinning it around with my two fingers  
-" They are one with the water they go wherever the water goes and they only stop when there is a blockage on the way and they die if there is no water just like you and me I'm the water and you're the lily" My mommy said  
-" That's cool" I said  
-" Really cool now go on you'll be late" My mommy said as she stood up pushing me inside the room 

As I went inside and took a seat I took one last glance at my mommy who was looking at me she waved goodby and I waved back before I turned my focus on the lily I was holding

26 YEARS LATER  
THONY'S POV

-" But none of what you said is true" I whispered as I looked at my mothers grave holding a lily in my hand turning it around using my thumb and index finger  
-" You said I was the lily and you are the water but turns out we're the opposite" I added as I quickly wiped a tear poking out of my eye

It's been 5 years since the incident in Raccoon City and here I was visiting my mother everyday to tell her everything even though she knew her mother isn't there and won't care she's still greatful that they let her take her mother here

The warmth of summer and the coldness of winter combined as I was standing infront of my mothers grave and kneeling over to place that lily at her tombstone

-" Y'kay?" Leon asked as he approached me his right hand on my shoulder and placing my left hand on top of his caressing it and I looked at him slightly turning my body to face him  
-" Yeah" I said as we started to walk out the cemetery  
-" So......" Leon trailed off as we were walking towards My house  
-" So?" I asked as I held his hand  
-" It's been 5 years now" he said  
-" and?" I asked knowing that there's still more   
-" And We are dating for almost 4 years now" He said and before we knew it we're infront of my house we stopped and hanged out of the porch  
-" So?" I asked Leon has been courting and dating me for 4 years and still I didn't answer him yet as I was enjoying the attention he has given me   
-" Miss Thony Williams I am asking you once again to be my girlfriend?" He asked as he facef me one hand at the railings of the porch  
-" You always ask that Everyday Mister Kennedy" I said  
-" Because I'm hoping that one day I could get a different answer" He responded  
-" Did you kept track on how long you've been dating and courting me?" I asked challenging him  
-" Absolutely.....it's been 4 years, 3 months, 4 weeks, 3 days, 37 hours and 18 seconds" He said without any effort  
-" That long" I said and chuckled  
-" Yeah that long" He rephrased   
-" Soooo....I'm asking you again....will you be my girlfriend?" He asked again

I thought about that question everyday and my answer would absolutely be Yes and I think it's time for him to know

-"Uhmmm......" I said and pretended to think making Leon playfully roll his eyes  
-" I......Yes......I would love to be your girlfriend" I said and Leon's eyes widened in excitement   
-" Wha......what?! Can I hear that again" Leon said with full surprise and excitement in his tone  
-" I said.......I would love to be your girlfriend" I said at that point Leon almost hop out of excitement but kept quiet his smile never leaving his face  
-" Wow......I've.......I've been waiting for that" He said holding both of my hands   
-" I know you are" I said and smiled at him  
-" Can I kiss you?" He asked and both of our eyes widened  
-" Oh no no wait that's probably not that's not I mean it's probably not but I mea-------" He wasn't able to finish his sentence because I kissed him straight away that kiss was my first one and we parted to catch our breath only for Leon to lean in once again to kiss me once more only to be seperated by a coughing Momma Ellie making the both of us jump in surprise and see her and Momma Dina standing at the door looking at us with smiles on their faces

-" Leon.......I'm gonna have to give you the talk tomorrow on our patrol.....goodthing it's turning night now....but you Thony go inside now" Momma Ellie said and got in the house making me shake my head and making Leon scratch yhe back of his neck and one hand snickering at his pocket  
-" It's alright Leon you go now....I'll talk to Ellie" Momma Dina said and got inside leaving me and Leon alone in awkwardness  
-" That's.....that's unexpected" He said hand still on the back of his neck  
-" Agree" I said both of us looking down  
-" Well I gotta go I still need to get ready for me and Aunt Ellie's talk tomorrow" Leon said  
-" Don't say that word coz I'm literally getting that one tonight" I said and both of us released a shaky laugh  
-" Goodluck on that" Leon said and grinned at me  
-" Ha Ha" I replied  
-" I gotta go now they're waiting for you inside" He said  
-" Yeah....text me when you got home" I said  
-" Definately" He said and without any warning he kissed me on the lips again  
-" That means I love you" He said and trailed off  
-" I love you too" I said as I watched him walk away

I couple of minutes passed and I decided to go inside taking one huge sigh I turned the door knob on and went inside to see Momma Ellie and Momma Dina sitting at the couch

-" So young lady" Momma Ellie said signalling me to sit in the middle of her and Momma Dina and I followed  
-" You two together now huh?" Momma Dina asked  
-" Yeah" I breathed out and momma Ellie and Momma Dina chuckled  
-" What?" I asked my cheeks turning red  
-" So when's the wedding?" Momma Ellie asked and Momma Dina playfully punches her on the shoulder  
-" Ow!....I was just asking" Momma Ellie reasoned  
-" Well there your daughter just got into a relationship and you're already asking when is the wedding?" Momma Dina said and the three of us laughed  
-" Now Now....if you ever want tips for that stuff just come to us and me bit when it comes to that part Just ask Dina and she----OW!" Momma Ellie wasn't able to finish her sentence as me and Momma Dina pinched her shoulder at the sametime  
-" DON'T FINISH THAT SENTENCE WILLIAMS" Momma Dina said   
-" fine fine I won't" Momma Ellie said her hapoy demeanour becoming serious  
-" But here's a secret if you two realky love each other you both should agree that both of you will be loving each other wether there's a tough situation that would happen beacause getting pass through that kind of challenge will make your relationship stronger" Momma Ellie said  
-" I will take that secret to the grave" I said   
-" That's my kiddo" Momma Ellie said  
-" Now let's go eat I'm getting hungry" Momma Ellie said  
-" Sure sure you two go ahead and I'l be right there just a sec" I said

I watched as the two made their way to the kitchen laughing smiling feeling each others love and there I was witnessing the two's love story feeling lucky that they're the ones she was able to experience having a family with this kind of bond and affection with each other. I was looking at them when my phone buzzed. I quickly picked it up and saw that I received a message for Leon

LEON 6:30 PM  
I just got home and ad I made my way home I just thought about something........If aunt Ellie promised the phrase " THE TWO OF US 'TIL THE END" to aunt Dina then I'll promise you this " YOU AND I WOULD NEVER PART AND WE'RE ONLY GETTING STRONGER, TOGETHER WE FIGHT EVEN IF IT MEANS LIFE AND DEATH" I promise you that

That message gave me a smile to my face

THONY 6:34 PM  
If Momma Ellie reads this she's saying that you're a total sap

LEON 6:35 PM  
But it's you that's reading it so I wouldn't mind...but promise me you promise that too

THONY 6:35 PM  
I PROMISE

LEON 6:35 PM  
I know you do......I love you

THONY 6:35 PM  
I love you too Leon

-" Hey Thony....c'mon now time to eat" Momma Dina said  
-" Be there in a sec" I said and turned off my phone and stood from the couch 

-" I promise to love the two of us forever and protect my whole family even if I ended up in a life and death situation" I told my self and looked at the two people who teached me that being in this kind of world is not that miserable at all you can be happy and be free if you just believe that love truly is a wonderful experience

-"THE END"-

AUTHORS NOTE

THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT THIS MARKS THE FINALE OF MY TWO STORIES THANK YOU THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH FOR THE VOTES AND READS AND SEE YOU ALL AT MY NEXT FIC WHICH I ALSO HOPE YOU GUYS WOULD LOVE THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING IF YOU LIKED IT MAKE SURE TO HIT THAT VOTE BUTTON IN THE SCREEN COZ IT HELPS ME A LOT AGAIN THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND I'LL SEE ALL OF YOU IN THE NEXT STORY BYEEEEEEEE

STAY SAFE

ENDURE AND SURVIVE

THANK YOU

GOOD NIGHT, GOOD MORNING, GOOD EVENING AND GOOD AFTERNOON TO ALL OF YOU READERS

SEE YA AT THE NEXT STORY

BYE..........

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the typos and grammatical errors and feel free to tell me what you think in the comments


End file.
